L'étoile céleste du talent
by Rune le fanfiker
Summary: L'histoire de Rune, simple fermier de la Grèce antique, devenu un spectre d'Hadès.
1. Default Chapter

**L' étoile céleste du talent**

résumé:

A la base, il n'était qu'un simple fermier de la Grèce Antique. Il plaçait la justice au-dessus de tout. Puis un jour sa vie bascula. Il devint l'étoile céleste du talent. Quelle fut la vie de Rune ?

sommaire:

Prologue

Chapitre 1: Mon dernier jour

Chapitre 2: De l'injustice naît la haine

Chapitre 3: Une nouvelle étoile est née

Chapitre 4: L'Hadès

Epilogue: Qu'est-ce que la Justice ?

Saint-Seiya et Rune sont des créations de M.Kurumada.

Cette fiction est copyright Laurent Pendarias


	2. Prologue de Rune

Prologue

**500 avant jésus-christ, à Giudecca**

Un homme entra dans l'imposant bâtiment érigé depuis des milliers d'années. Sa manière de se déplacer inspirait le respect. On voyait du premier coup d'œil que cet individu était exceptionnel. Son assurance, sa force intérieure, sa noblesse, semblaient créer un halo qui l'enveloppait. En effet une aura semblait l'accompagner. Une ombre noire tourbillonnait autour de lui. Un simple humain n'aurait rien vu mais un chevalier expérimenté aurait immédiatement compris que cet homme était d'un cosmos inégalable. On pouvait se demander ce qu'un homme aussi puissant faisait ici.

Pourquoi portait-il une étrange armure noire ? Elle évoquait certainement une bête terrible qui n'existait plus de nos jours sur terre. Un monstre qui n'avait existé que dans l'imagination de certains conteurs. Mais cette armure semblait elle aussi dotée d'une vie propre. Qui était donc ce personnage mystérieux ? Quelle était sa protection ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet étrange bâtiment ? Il se trouvait dans une immense salle dépourvue de décoration. On pouvait seulement apercevoir deux colossales statues de dragons qui encadraient un escalier. Un immense rideau était tendu entre ces deux sculptures pour dissimuler quelque chose aux yeux des hommes. Qu'avait-on caché ?

Pourquoi cet homme, si puissant, restait-il agenouillé devant ce rideau ? On sentait bien qu 'il avait l'habitude de commander. C'était un chef implacable. Alors que signifiait son attitude ?

Soudain une présence se fit sentir. Personne n'était rentré mais quelque chose avait changé. Un cosmos mille fois plus puissant que celui de l'homme semblait remplir Giudecca. Une voix surgit de nulle part.

« _ As-tu du nouveau ?

_Non majesté. Je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Mais seules vingt-cinq étoiles célestes se sont éveillées et se sont incarnées dans des spectres, à l'heure qu 'il est.

_Cela te semble-t-il suffisant ?

_Majesté. Si vous avez choisi d'enrôler dans votre armée les 108 étoiles vous devez sûrement penser le contraire.

_Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je pense ?

_ Excusez mon audace. Mais comme vous le savez, je suis le premier humain à avoir découvert le pouvoir d'une étoile.

_ En effet.

_ Je n'ai pas vos connaissances divines, mais j'ai ma propre expérience personnelle.

_Fais-moi en profiter alors.

_ Majesté, mon histoire a peu d'importance mais j'ai eu le temps d'étudier les étoiles en cinq cents ans. Voici.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont sous la protection d'une constellation. Des leur naissance, ils ont un cosmos. Mais pour nous c'est différent. Il faut que notre caractère s'accorde avec celui de notre étoile. Si elle nous juge digne d'elle elle nous donne le cosmos, comme le ferait une constellation pour un chevalier.

Cette méthode nous rend fondamentalement différent des chevaliers d'Athéna ou des marinas de Poséidon. Nous devenons immortels grâce aux étoiles mais il est extrêmement rare qu'un humain devienne un spectre. Vous devez donc vous attendre à une longue attente. Il faudra bien mille ans pour trouver tous les spectres.

_Tu as été le premier. Pourquoi, les humains n'ont-ils pas découvert cela avant ?

_Majesté. Il vous faudra être patient. Car il peut se dérouler un siècle sans qu'une étoile ne s'éveille. J'ai réussi parce que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Une étoile ne donne pas son pouvoir au premier humain venu. Cet acte est irréversible. Je suis devenu une étoile pour toujours.

_ Et que penses-tu des autres spectres?

_ Ils sont très bons.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu tourmenté ?

_ Majesté, vous n'avez toujours pas désigné le troisième juge.

_Oui.

_ Nous ne sommes que deux au tribunal, c'est insuffisant.

_ Crois-tu que les autres spectres devraient y participer ?

_ J'en doute majesté. Ils sont tous doués d'intelligence mais n'ont pas les qualités requises pour juger.

_ Sont-ils incompétents ?

_ Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ils font un travail excellent dans les prisons dont ils ont la charge. Mais la première prison doit être confiée à l'élite.

_ Alors que veux-tu ?

_ Engageons des humains.

_ Tu es bien ignorant pour un juge.

_Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'engage que des spectres ?

_Je l'ignore.

_Parce qu'aucun humain ne peut venir en enfer sans perdre tous ses moyens.

_ Je le sais. Mais vous nous protégez.

_Ce n'est pas exactement ça. En fait, les spectres disposent d'un sens supplémentaire qui leur permet de survivre dans l'Hadès.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Bien sûr. Quand tu es mort, tu es arrivé ici vivant, comment l'expliques-tu ?

_ Je ne l'explique pas.

_ J'ai découvert que les humains qui devenaient des étoiles avaient ce pouvoir. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de prendre les spectres à mon service.

_Je comprends. Vous avez fait un choix très judicieux. Nous sommes les seuls chevaliers capables de vivre ici et donc les plus aptes à vous servir.

_ En effet. Tu comprends pourquoi il est impératif que tu n'utilises que des spectres au tribunal.

_Je comprends majesté. Si je trouve un nouveau spectre doté des qualités requises je l'engagerai.

_ Je ne sais si ça arrivera un jour. Certaines des étoiles ne s'éveilleront jamais.

_J'en doute. Il y a parmi les humains des êtres exceptionnels qui méritent de vous servir.

Je reste persuadé que nous trouverons quelqu'un de fiable dans les étoiles qui vont bientôt s'éveiller.

_Je fais confiance à tes opinions. Mais je fais encore plus confiance aux étoiles.

_ Oui. Personnellement, j'en attends un avec impatience. Le spectre de l'étoile céleste du talent devrait être à la hauteur.

_J'en doute ! Vois-tu, l'étoile céleste du talent est une des plus difficiles. Je doute qu'un humain puisse un jour lui plaire.

_ Nous verrons majesté. Si un jour, elle vient ici, je vous l'amènerai. Je suis persuadé qu'elle sera un de vos meilleurs éléments.

_Je l'espère aussi Rhadamanthe. »


	3. Chapitre 1 de Rune

Chapitre 1 : mon dernier jour

**495 avant Jésus-Christ. **

**L'Attique, une région de ce qui sera plus tard la Grèce.**

_Rune_

Je marchais calmement. Le soleil se levait à peine. La chaleur était encore supportable. Et elle le serait encore pendant deux heures, exactement le temps qu'il me faudrait pour atteindre ma destination : Athènes. La merveilleuse cité. Le centre de commandement de notre peuple. Athènes, la ville protégée par Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse. La seule cité de tout le monde connu où le pouvoir était entre les mains du peuple. La démocratie ! Voilà où résidait la force de mon peuple. J'avais toujours pensé que les humains ne devaient pas détenir le pouvoir. Cette faveur était réservée aux dieux, et nous, humbles humains, n'avions pas le droit de nous prendre pour des dieux.

La démocratie et la justice. Les deux raisons de mon voyage. J'avais été élu pour participer à l'Héliée, pour rendre la justice. De ce fait je devais me rendre trois jours par semaine à la majestueuses cité. Nous étions 6000 citoyens à l'Héliée, mais nous ne devions pas tous venir chaque jour. Certains ne venaient qu'une fois par an, d'autres tous les jours. Certains prétextaient que leur ferme et leur terre réclamaient beaucoup de travail et d'autres simulaient la fatigue ou la maladie pour échapper à la corvée. Et malgré tout nous touchions un salaire. Je serai d'avis que je touche plus que les autres. J'avais, moi aussi, une terre à travailler et des enfants à élever. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de venir. Mes esclaves pouvaient facilement gérer mon domaine. Et puis j'étais le juge le plus sûr d'Athènes. Tout le monde réclamait ma présence au tribunal, parce qu'on savait que j'étais le plus impitoyable et le plus juste de tous les juges.

J'aimais bien marcher dans la campagne à l'aube. Tout était silencieux. Qu'est-ce que j'aime le silence ! Quand on n'entend plus rien, c'est le bonheur. Les sourds sont les élus des dieux. Ce n'est pas que je déteste le bruit. Ca ne me gêne pas de me retrouver dans une foule bruyante dans les rues d'Athènes, dans une auberge ou sur une place public. Mais j'aime bien écouter le silence, c'est très reposant. Le silence est une musique merveilleuse. C'est le symbole du repos. Du repos éternel même ! Les morts ont bien de la chance. Quoique ! Je ne sais trop quel sort leur réserve le dieu des enfers. Qu'Hadès protège ma chère épouse Hélène. Voilà un an qu'elle m'a quitté. Je dois désormais élever nos deux fils seul, avec l'aide de mes esclaves. Je n'oublie jamais de prier Hadès chaque matin et de lui laisser une offrande.

Etant un athénien je dois rendre un culte à Athéna. Mais elle n'est pas la seule à recevoir nos offrandes. Nous organisons souvent des fêtes religieuses où tous les citoyens sont conviés à participer. Nous rendons grâce à Déméter quand nos cultures sont réussies. Nous célébrons le jour d'Hermès quand nos commerces réussissent. Et parfois même nous fêtons Dionysos quand tout va bien. Mais je n'ai encore jamais vu de fêtes en l'honneur d'Hadès. Etrange ! Pourtant mon peuple pense à rendre un culte à tous les dieux même les plus insignifiants : Arès, Poséidon, Nikè …

Néanmoins chaque athénien a le droit à un culte personnel. Dans ma demeure j'ai le droit de prier le dieu de mon choix. Et j'ai naturellement choisi Hadès. Bien sûr, la mort de ma femme y est pour quelque chose mais j'ai toujours admiré ce dieu. D'abord il est le plus puissant de tous. C'est le maître des enfers. Il règne sur un territoire bien plus vaste et plus important que la terre et les océans réunis. Ensuite c'est le dieu de la justice. Oui, Dikè est censée être la déesse de la justice mais lui, il l'applique. Cet être infiniment juste récompense les hommes justes et punit les mécréants. Qu'est ce que je l'admire !

Je lui rends hommage tous les jours mais si je pouvais le servir personnellement ce serait le bonheur. Un honneur inestimable.

___________________

Ca fait maintenant une bonne heure que le soleil s'est levé. Je suis à mi-chemin de la cité. Mon dème est sacrément éloigné de la capitale. Mais nous ne sommes pas les plus malchanceux de l'Attique. Ceux qui vivent dans la plaine de Marathon sont maudits, ils n'arriveront jamais à rien. Et pourtant je suis fier de ma polis qui est la plus grande (à tous les sens du terme) de toutes. Il paraît que nous, les Grecs, sommes prompts à l'arrogance mais j'en doute. Ma cité est LA CITE du monde moderne.

Laissez-moi vous dépeindre rapidement notre merveilleuse région ainsi que notre formidable organisation.

La cité d'Athènes s'étend actuellement sur toute l'Attique. Ce sont les territoires qui entourent la ville. Nous avons beaucoup de montagnes dans le centre. Mais la mer est présente tout le long de nos côtes. Les Grecs sont réputés pour être d'excellents marins. Il nous faut donc de nombreux accès à la mer. Bien sûr cela peut entraîner des désagréments. Les plaines de Marathon et d'Eleusis sont en partie insalubres à cause des marais qui s'y trouvent. Heureusement nous avons la « terre du milieu » située entre l'Hymette et le Laurion : une région incroyablement fertile bénie par Déméter. Dans cette « Mésogée » nous cultivons de tout : des cyprès, des vignes et des oliviers. Tous ces produits athéniens sont réputés dans tout le monde connu. Normal, l'olivier est un des symboles d'Athéna, la déesse protectrice de la cité. De plus nous produisons énormément de vin et d'huile d'olive. Ainsi nos artisans ont beaucoup de travail. Nous devons produire de grandes quantités de jarres pour transporter nos produits. C'est pour ça que la céramique a une telle importance à Athènes.

Les Athéniens sont répartis en 139 dèmes. Ce sont des villages (ou plus rarement des quartiers) où les citoyens sont inscrits sur un registre. Encore une preuve de notre supériorité ! Nous savons exactement combien nous sommes, ainsi nous pouvons mieux gérer nos ressources. A l'heure qu'il est nous devons être 40000 citoyens dans toute l'Attique. Et avec nous il y a quelques trois cents mille créatures (enfants, femmes, métèques, esclaves) que je ne compterai pas.

Je parle des citoyens parce qu'ils sont le cœur et l'âme de la cité. Nous sommes une démocratie et le peuple détient le pouvoir. Chaque homme possède alors des droits et des devoirs. Nous sommes tous égaux devant la loi (Hadès doit être fier de nous). Nous pouvons tous posséder de la terre et participer aux décisions de la cité. Mais les devoirs sont bien plus nombreux. En cas de guerre (et ça risque d'arriver avec ce sale perse Darius qui attaque les cités grecques), chaque citoyen doit défendre sa cité. En politique, nous devons participer à l'Assemblée, où nous avons tous le droit de prendre la parole, de voter les lois et les décisions. En justice, nous devons participer au tribunal si nous avons été élus (comme moi). Enfin nous avons le devoir de participer aux fêtes religieuses. Il y a en effet certains humains méprisables qui préfèrent travailler plutôt que de prier pour leurs dieux.

Bien sûr, être athénien réclame énormément de qualités. Il faut être un grec pur sang. J'ai eu deux parents athéniens et mon père était citoyen (qu'Hadès les protège à présent). J'ai dû faire mon service militaire à dix-huit ans et à vingt ans je suis devenu citoyen à part entière. Après j'ai épousé Hélène, j'ai repris les terres de mon défunt père, j'ai eu mes deux fils …

Plongé dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas remarqué que j'arrivais aux abords de la ville. Mais le bruit me ramène rapidement dans le monde réel. Zut ! Je n'aime pas ce bruit. J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est une saleté qui vient salir la pureté du silence. Mais je m'en accommode. Il ne faut pas laisser nos passions personnelles interférer avec nos actions.

_________________________

L'Héliée était située à côté de l'Agora (la grande place où se réunissait l'Assemblée). Notre bâtiment était majestueux. Les puissantes colonnes qui encadraient les escaliers imposants. Cette vision grandiose pouvait imposer le silence de par sa seule nature.

Et j'adorais cette idée que les accusés restent silencieux pendant qu'on décidait de leur sort. Malheureusement les autres juges étaient extrêmement bruyants. Je montais lentement les marches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que les escaliers avaient un pouvoir divin. Après tout, les légendes racontaient qu'on pouvait atteindre l'Olympe en utilisant un escalier. Mais personne n'a trouvé ce fameux escalier à ma connaissance. Pouf ! C'est pénible de gravir ces marches avec cette chaleur. Mais c'est mon devoir. Je dois y aller. Aujourd'hui est un jour d'une immense importance. J'ai un jugement ce matin et cette après-midi l'Assemblée doit décider ce que nous ferons face à cette guerre qui menace de se déclencher. Et bien sûr la tension monte et tout le monde attend de voir le résultat de ce matin. Je ne connais pas l'affaire en détails mais il me semble qu'un grec a assassiné un marchand perse. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me renseigner ?

Mais qui vois-je ? Procuste ! Mon beau-frère (enfin ex-beau-frère).

Un grand gaillard qui mesure presque deux mètres de haut. Un athlète formidable même à son âge. Il a participé aux jeux olympiques pour la gloire d'Athènes, ça fait de lui un homme respectable. Mais apparemment il ne sait toujours pas se coiffer, ni se vêtir convenablement.

« _Bonjour citoyen Procuste !

_Bonjour citoyen Rune.

_Que fais –tu à l'Héliée ce matin ? Tu n'as pas été élu juge à ma connaissance.

_C'est juste. Je suis venu m'enquérir du déroulement des affaires. Vois-tu l'accusé, Périclos, est une de mes connaissances.

_Vraiment ? Dis-moi si tu le penses honnête.

_Pour sûr il est honnête ! Nous avons voyagé ensemble sur le _Kraken_ pendant dix ans et il a toujours été un citoyen modèle.

_Sais-tu de quoi il est accusé ?

_Bien sûr ! Il a découvert que Sinbad le marchand perse était en fait un espion à la solde du roi Darius. Périclos a essayé de l'arrêter seul. C'est un héros.

_Un héros qui a tué un homme !

_Allons Rune ! Il a tué un ennemi. Ce n'est pas grave. Et qui ira pleurer la disparition d'un étranger ?

_Nous verrons ce que décidera le tribunal.

_Oui.Je suppose que tu vas le considérer coupable d'avance, mais les autres auront plus de jugement.

_Ne plaisante pas avec la justice.

_Je ne plaisante pas. Cette affaire est grave. La découverte d'un espion nous laisse penser que les Perses vont attaquer. Il nous faut reformer une armée rapidement.

_Tu ne crois pas qu'Athéna nous protégera ?

_Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Rune ! Tu crois encore aux chevaliers d'Athéna à ton âge ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

_Pourtant … on raconte qu'ils ont terrassé les géants.

_C'était il y a des dizaines d'années ! Les gens ont inventé des tas d'histoires depuis.

_Merci pour ton avis. Mais le procès de ton ami va commencer, je ne voudrais pas manquer le début.

_Très bien ! Bonne journée ! »

Je me suis dépêché de troquer mes vêtements de voyage poussiéreux contre une toge blanche. Et je suis allé m'asseoir rapidement dans les gradins. Bien sûr, mon arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue. Tout le monde me connaissait à l'Héliée. Des regards chargés de haine ou de respect me cernaient mais je n'en avait que faire. Pour moi la justice ne devait pas être une affaire de popularité. La justice est la justice. C'est pas compliqué. Ces imbéciles me détestent parce qu'ils me pensent responsable des peines que j'ai infligé à leurs proches. Quels idiots ! Ils devraient savoir que ces imbéciles stupides se sont eux-mêmes trahi le jour où ils ont commis leurs méfaits. Et je trouve encore plus méprisable l'attitude de nos prétendus juges qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts. Ils ne sont pas venus là pour rendre la justice mais pour s'arranger.

Je suis profondément choqué par cette attitude mais il faut faire avec. Tout le monde est un jour puni pour ses crimes, ils devraient savoir que personne n'échappe à la mort.

Nous avons attendu un moment, que tous les juges soient assis pour faire entrer l'accusé. Il était propre. Ca signifie qu'il n'a pas encore séjourné dans nos geôles. Donc un des juges s'occupe de lui. Et si un juge est prêt à le protéger c'est qu'il est déjà convaincu de son innocence. Je regardais un peu plus attentivement l'accusé. Des cheveux noirs (très sales) encadraient une face carrée où des dents manquaient. Il avait le nez cassé. Et son importante musculature confirmait les dires de Procuste. C'est bien un marin. C'est un pauvre de toute évidence à en juger par ces vêtements grossiers.

J'en déduis qu'il doit vénérer Hermès ou Poséidon, de part son métier. Il ne craint donc pas de voler ou de tuer. C'est un grec, sa haine pour les étrangers est admise. Ca fait déjà un bon suspect.

Des gardes le surveillaient étroitement.

Faut-il en déduire que certains juges sont intimement convaincus de sa culpabilité ou bien, est-ce une mise en scène ?

Le juge qui allait essayer de le défendre descendit à sa rencontre.

Gigant ! Une fripouille infâme !

Cet individu aurait vendu ses dieux s'il l'avait pu.

Je détestais cet individu !

Il était malhonnête !

Son grand âge (il aura bientôt cinquante ans) l'a bien affligé. Il ploie constamment sous son propre poids et seule une canne lui permet de tenir debout. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrent son visage grimaçant. Il a perdu beaucoup de dents et son œil droit (remplacé par un œil de verre). Mais sa laideur physique n'est rien en comparaison de sa laideur intérieure.

Personne ne s'offusqua quand il commença son discours.

Je compris immédiatement que cet homme, Périclos, avait déjà été jugé.

« _Honorables citoyens d'Athènes. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour juger cet homme. Cet homme, que dis-je ? Ce héros ! Qui n'écoutant que son courage n'a pas hésité à affronter un espion perse pour mettre fin à ses plans diaboliques.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule.

_Je crois que tout le monde sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que cet homme n'a rien commis de répréhensible et que nous devons libérer ce héros immédiatement.

La foule se leva et applaudit.

Ils se mirent à scander « LIBEREZ-LE ! »

Gigant attendit que le bruit se calme pour continuer.

_Mais comme nous sommes à Athènes nous allons voter pour savoir si cet homme est innocent.

Eh gros malin ! Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser ce criminel s'échapper. 

_Arrête ! Si nous sommes une démocratie nous devons laisser tout le monde s'exprimer !

Ma voix imposa immédiatement le silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je les sentais tous tendus. Mes adversaires espéraient que je n'interviendrais pas mais les partisans de la justice s'impatientaient. Tous savent que je suis toujours le seul à me battre pour la vérité. Quand il le faut je n'hésite pas à m'opposer à tous pour faire triompher la justice.

_Oui ? Citoyen Rune. Désires-tu nous faire partager ton opinion ?

_Certainement citoyen Gigant. Cet homme n'est pas un héros !

La foule commença à me huer. Je continuais mon discours en n'y prêtant pas attention. Mais je me rendis compte que personne ne m'entendait à cause de tout ce chahut.

Je descendis les gradins en direction de la place qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Ils ont intérêt à se taire ou je vais les massacrer. Je n'aime pas le bruit mais je supporte encore moins les insultes.

J'attendis un moment que le silence régna à nouveau.

_Ecoutez-moi ! Cet individu a tué un homme. C'est un crime grave.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se calma. Ils savaient tous qu'il ne faut pas m'interrompre pendant un discours. Je peux réduire au silence une personne d'un seul regard, d'une seule parole. Et quand ça ne suffit pas je n'hésite pas à frapper.

_Rune ! Cet argument est irrecevable.

Je me retournais vers mon adversaire pour lui faire face.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis Gigant ?

_J'ai dit que ton argument est irrecevable. Il n'a pas tué un homme, il a tué un ennemi.

_Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Sinbad était bien un espion ? 

Periclos ! Avais –tu des preuves ?

Apparemment ce criminel avait dû recevoir les conseils de mes confrères. Il répondit sans hésitation.

_J'ai trouvé une lettre en perse qui décrivait toutes nos installations défensives, dans son échoppe.

_Intéressant. Et que faisais-tu dans son échoppe ?

Je le foudroyais du regard. Je sentais qu'il commençait déjà à paniquer mais il tenait bon. Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, j'arrive toujours à les faire craquer.

Tout coupable sait qu'il est en tort. Cette idée le ronge et le torture. Et finalement elle peut le détruire. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin d'avouer.

_ J'étais venu pour fouiller ses papiers …

_Tu étais venu voler oui !

Gigant sentit que l'autre allait abandonner mais il ne voulait pas que la justice triomphe.

_Rune ! Tu inventes n'importe quoi ! Periclos soupçonnait Sinbad depuis un moment. Il avait déjà des soupçons, il a voulu les confirmer.

_Vraiment ? Et puis-je voir cette fameuse lettre ?

_Non ! Sinbad l'a détruite quand il a su que nous l'avions trouvé.

_Comme c'est pratique ! Et dis-moi Periclos, parles-tu le perse ?

_Oui.

_Et sais-tu l'écrire ?

_Oui.

_Donc tu lis parfaitement bien le perse ?

_Ou… (Gigant lui donna un coup de coude imperceptible et lui fit signe avec les yeux).

Non !

_Ah bon ? (Zut ! Il a évité mon piège)

Alors comment as-tu fait pour lire cette lettre ?

_Il me l'a apporté.

_Gigant ! Tu savais que cet homme allait voler un marchand et même quand tu as eu des preuves de son crime tu ne l'as pas dénoncé.

Ca m'étonne (pas du tout) de toi.

_Mais non ! Nous avions tous des soupçons. Et en tant que citoyen je devais l'aider.

_Tu as donc traduit la lettre ?

_Oui.

_Je sais que tu connais parfaitement toutes les langues étrangères alors je ne mettrai pas ta parole en doute.

Mais je me demande comment Periclos a fait pour tomber sur la seule lettre qui était destinée aux troupes perses.

_Un coup de chance ! C'était la seule qu'il avait dissimulé !

_ Tu l'as donc espionné ?

_Oui. Ce perse me semblait malhonnête. Les étrangers cherchent toujours à nous nuire.

_Très bien. Donc vous avez agi dans l'intérêt de la cité. Mais je m'interroge.

Qu'est-il advenu des possessions de Sinbad ?

_Heu …

_Oui Periclos … je t'écoute.

Gigant intervint.

_Elles ont été confisquées.

_Oh vraiment ? Peux-tu m'expliquer cela en détails.

_Elles ont été confisquées. C'est simple.

_Je suis un peu bête citoyen, alors explique-moi clairement ce que vous avez fait.

Il resta silencieux un moment. Cet être fourbe espérait sans doute s'en tirer avec un mensonge mais il se doutait déjà que j'éventerai le stratagème.

_Nous avons récupéré ses affaires.

_Qui est ce nous ?

_Moi, Periclos et quelques marchands athéniens.

_ Et tu n'as pas pensé à demander son avis à l'Héliée. Où te crois-tu ? A Sparte ? Ici, il y a des lois ! Les lois sont faîtes pour être suivies.

J'élevai le ton.

Citoyens !

Cet homme Periclos est coupable ! C'est indéniable !

Il a assassiné de sang-froid le marchand perse Sinbad. Pour maquiller son forfait, il a inventé cette histoire absurde de lettre avec l'aide certaine de complices. Et finalement il a volé les possessions de sa victime.

Pouvons-nous tolérer cela ?

Accepterons-nous que de tels crimes restent impunis ?

NON !

Cet homme est coupable.

_Suffit ! coupa Gigant.

Rune ! Tu divagues !

Ce perse était un ennemi.

Il fallait le tuer.

_Arrête citoyen ! Si Periclos avait vu juste, il aurait prévenu les soldats. Au lieu de cela il a assassiné un brave homme et l'a dépouillé.

Peut-on accepter cela ?

Evidemment si je présentais les faits de cette manière, tout le monde allait suivre mon opinion.

Le malandrin qui me faisait face inventa une nouvelle ruse. Il chercherait à déformer la vérité pour que cette histoire innocente le criminel.

_Allons …tu as raison, ce sont des crimes graves. Mais n'oublions pas que c'était un perse.

_Et alors ? C'était un marchand. On n'a pas le droit de tuer des personnes qui ne sont pas impliquées dans une guerre.

_Et puis ce n'était qu'un métèque !

Un argument terrible mais on verra s'il l'emporte avec ça.

_Et alors ?

Une de mes phrases terribles.

_Tu sais bien que les humains, si on peut les appeler ainsi, qui ne sont pas des citoyens d'Athènes sont considérés comme des sous-hommes.

_Certainement ! Mais même les citoyens n'ont pas le droit de prendre la vie d'un sous-homme. Seuls les dieux ont ce droit.

_Foutaises ! Nous sommes les élus des dieux ! Nous avons le droit de vie et de mort sur les êtres inférieurs.

_ Tes propos sont absurdes. Les citoyens ne doivent pas posséder ce droit. Seuls les dieux ont ce droit. Et ensuite, je suppose que personne dans cette salle n'aimerait savoir que sa femme ou que son fils a été assassiné et que le meurtrier a été gracié.

_ Rune. Nous savons à quel point la perte de ta femme t'a blessé mais ça n'a aucun rapport.

Oh le, ! /*-*-# !!!! Oser me ressortit ça en plein procès. Tu me paieras ça !

Mais pour le moment je vais te retourner l'argument.

_Si justement ! Il y a un rapport !

Nous devons punir tous les crimes commis sur les êtres qui ne sont pas citoyens où nous encouragerons le crime.

_ Oh ! Tu crois vraiment que la vie d'une vermine vaut plus que l'honneur d'un citoyen.

Attends ! Il a traité ma femme de vermine ou je divague.

_ Gigant ! Tu devrais savoir que l'honneur, c'est de respecter la vermine. Réponds-moi. Souhaiterais-tu voir mourir ton fils pour préserver ton honneur ?

_Cela n'a rien à voir ! Mais oui ! Je préfèrerais voir mourir mon fils pour préserver mon honneur.

_ Tu places ton honneur au-dessus ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile comme toi.

Tu n'as jamais eu d'honneur. Tu as préféré t'occuper de ta famille et de tes êtres inférieurs plutôt que de t'occuper de la cité.  
_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite. Je me suis occupé de ma famille et j'ai servi la cité. J'ai fait mon service dans l'armée, je viens souvent à l'Agora suivre les discussions et je suis régulièrement à l'Héliée pour rendre la justice.

La foule suivait avec attention le débat.

_ Ca c'est ton point de vue. Mais beaucoup pense que tu n'en as pas fait assez.

Tu as préféré t'occuper de ta femme mourante plutôt que de participer à nos missions de reconnaissance.

_ Comment ! Tu oses me reprocher ça ! Mais qui serait assez monstrueux pour laisser une mourante seule.

_ Bof ! Elle ne méritait pas ton attention cette …

PAF !

Je n'avais pas vu mon point partir mais je l'ai clairement vu s'écraser sur le visage de Gigant. Il n'a pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Cet imbécile n'aurait jamais imaginé que j'irai jusqu'à le frapper mais là il avait dépassé les bornes.

Il s'écroula par terre.

Oups ! J'y étais allé un peu fort, mais qu'importe ! Il l'a bien mérité.

_Gigant ! Tu es allé trop loin ! Et de plus tu cherches à détourner le sujet de notre débat.

Nous ne sommes pas ici pour me juger. S'il le faut nous le ferons plus tard. Mais pour l'instant nous devons régler le sort de cet assassin.

Je pointai un doigt accusateur vers Periclos pour être sûr que tout le monde le regarde.

_Honorables citoyens ! criai-je rageusement.

Ce Periclos est coupable, vous en êtes tous convaincus.

Et de plus le citoyen Gigant est son complice.

Il a cherché à nous abuser avec cette fausse lettre. Et maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'excuses, il cherche à m'attaquer personnellement, ce qui prouve son implication.

Votez coupable !

_Arrêtez !

Gigant se releva avec l'aide d'un garde.

_Rune ! Tu es stupide !

Il signait du nez et un énorme bleu envahissait son visage.

Je ne pensais pas l'avoir amoché à ce point.

_Excuse-moi citoyen mais tu as dépassé les limites.

_ Imbécile ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être un athénien. Tu places la vie des sous-hommes au-dessus de l'honneur. Tu défends les femmes, les métèques et les esclaves ! C'est une honte ! Si Athéna te voyait ! Tu fais honte à notre cité !

Sentant qu'il en disait trop, il recula pour que les gardes puissent le protéger.

Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu les exterminer. Quand je suis en colère je possède une force sans limites.

_ Athéna est l'amie de Dikè, la déesse de la justice. Tu devrais savoir où est ton camp Gigant.

Vous tous ! Vous devez le savoir !

_Non !

_ Quoi ? Tout le monde sait que cet homme est coupable. La seule chose qui vous gêne est qu'il a tué un étranger. Mais rappelez-vous qu'il reste un criminel. Cela devrait suffire à le faire condamner.

En tous cas ma décision est prise ! 

Je pris les deux jetons et me dirigeais vers l'urne.

Nous avons un système très ingénieux à l'Héliée.

Chaque juge reçoit deux jetons différents. Ce sont deux petits disques avec une tige au centre. Pour la moitié d'entre eux la tige est pleine, pour l'autre la tige est vide. Ainsi quand nous votons personne ne peut voir ce que nous avons décidé.

Mais je vote toujours avec le même jeton, toujours avec la tige creuse, toujours coupable.

Je levais bien haut la main pour montrer mon jeton puis je le déposai dans l'urne.

Puis je me tournai vers l'Assemblée, qui observait silencieusement mes gestes.

_A vous de décider maintenant. »


	4. Chapitre 2 de Rune

Chapitre 2 : de l'injustice naît la haine

**495 avant Jésus-Christ. **

**Dans la cité d'Athènes**

_Rune_

Trois jours par semaine je me rendais en ville. Le matin je m'occupais de la justice à l'Héliée et l'après-midi j'allais discuter de politique sur l'Agora. Et entre les deux j'allais manger chez un ami. Ce dernier, tenait une auberge « le cadeau de Dionysos ». Malgré son titre (que j'avais immédiatement jugé suspect) il dirigeait un établissement parfaitement légal et moral. De plus, il servait une excellente cuisine. Que demander de plus ?

De la loyauté ? En effet, ce cher Bacchus était devenu mon prétendu ami après une série de procès où je l'avais innocenté (et où j'avais envoyé une dizaine de malandrins en prison). Néanmoins, je le trouvais trop laxiste. Sa vie se résumait à gagner de l'argent, à boire du vin et à regarder la vie passer (une attitude stupide, à mon avis) mais il était un informateur fiable. De ce fait, je l'appréciais quand même à sa juste valeur.

Donc, malgré mon humeur massacrante, je me rendis à son auberge pour me restaurer après la matinée éprouvante que je venais de subir.

« _ Je ne peux pas le croire !! C'est inconcevable, c'est affreux, c'est indigne !!

Comment ont-ils pu l'acquitter ?? hurlai-je en crachant mes noyaux d'olive.

Pfuh !!

_Ca s'est joué à peu de choses…

_Pas du tout ! 426 voix contre 35, en faveur de l'acquittement. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Notre justice ne mérite plus de porter ce nom. Pfuh !

_Tu exagères.

_Non ! 

J'abattis rageusement mon poing sur la table. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler mon assiette et le pichet de vin.

_ Nom d'une récolte pourrie !! J'enrage ! Ca me tue de voir cette horreur.

_Ces abrutis, ces bons à rien ! _

_Ca se dit athénien avec cette intelligence !_

_On aurait dû le liquider l'autre ! _

_Mais on le laisse en liberté ! _

On doit supprimer tous les criminels, sinon la société ne pourra jamais vivre normalement et en paix !

Mon interlocuteur était incapable de voir les sentiments obscurs qui envahissaient mon esprit. Mais moi je les sentais clairement. Une rage immense, une haine sans bornes et un dégoût illimité pour l'espèce humaine. C'est comme si une partie de moi, constituée d'énergie pure, se réveillait à chaque fois que j'assistais à une injustice.

Habituellement, ces sentiments destructeurs disparaissaient après un bon repas. Mais aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue, je sentais que ça empirait. Néanmoins tout cela me semblait normal. Bien sûr! Qui aurait pu rester calme en assistant à cette parodie de procès ? J'enrageais ! Jusqu'à présent j'avais (presque) toujours réussi à faire emprisonner les coupables.

_Tu devrais te calmer Rune. Il a réunion sur l'Agora cet après-midi …

_ Je m'en moque ! Pourquoi devrais-je aller écoute ces imbéciles raconter des idioties ?

Pfuh !

Il fit semblant d'être surpris, mais il savait parfaitement que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Evidemment que j'allais m'y rendre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser ma cité s'enfoncer dans le chaos.

_ Le peuple compte sur toi.

Oui. J'avais beau enfermer ou exiler tous ceux qui commettaient un crime, je gardais une certaine popularité dans la cité. Même mon ami Bacchus avait du mal à l'expliquer, mais il s'en accommodait fort bien.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais ça me dégoûte d'aller voir ces hypocrites. Ils se servent de la guerre comme d'une excuse pour les assassinats. Par Hermès, on dirait une ruse de barbare ! On dit que les métèques sont nos ennemis et ça nous donne le droit de les tuer ! C'est inacceptable ! Hadès ne nous le pardonnera jamais !

Et mince j'ai fini mes olives !

_ Il te reste ta bouillie de blé.

_ Génial. Même Cerbère n'en voudrait pas ! Ca n'a aucun goût. Passe-moi de l'ail.

_ Tiens !

Et calme-toi.

Je découpais rageusement les gousses (_C'est quoi ces trucs affreux ! Ca vient de l'étranger à coup sûr ! Dans mes vergers ils sont bien plus beaux)_.

_ Tu sais, si on y réfléchit…

Les étrangers sont souvent des infidèles qui ne respectent pas nos dieux.

_ Et alors, ça reste des hommes. Je ne prétends pas connaître les pensées divines mais quand Hadès nous dit « ne tuez pas », eh ben, on ne tue pas ! C'est pas compliqué nom d'une amphore !

Les clients avaient l'habitude de m'entendre tempêter contre la justice de la cité. Mais aujourd'hui, je sentais qu'ils avaient tous peur. Pas un seul n'osait prendre la parole ou me regarder.

Suis-je énervé à ce point ?

Il n'y avait que le tenancier qui osait encore m'écouter.

_ Certes oui. Mais tout le monde sait que la guerre est inévitable. Toute l'attique tremble rien qu'à l'évocation des perses. Face à cette terreur, il nous reste quelques hommes courageux qui veulent encore nous protéger.

Je manquai de m'étrangler avec l'immonde bouillie de blé.

_QUOI ?

Ces malades assassinent des marchands sans défense et on les dit courageux !! C'est de la divagation ! Quand il va s'agir de se battre ils seront les premiers à vouloir se rendre. Bande de lâches perfides malhonnêtes !

Et s'il disait vrai ?

Une nouvelle idée me vint. Bacchus avait peut-être raison ! Le peuple soutenait bien ces brigands. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils craignaient vraiment de voir les barbares nous attaquer. Or, la menace était bien réelle, je ne pouvais le nier.

Devais-je revoir mes positions ?

La guerre pouvait-elle justifier des crimes ? Athéna nous autorise à tuer les ennemis qui nous attaquent. De plus, Arès nous encourage perpétuellement à agresser nos adversaires. Mais d'un autre côté, Hadès avait interdit le meurtre sous toutes ses formes.

Qui avait raison ?

Je ne pouvais pas accepter de voir des injustices et simultanément …

_Eh ben, le juge Rune a l'air de perdre tout contrôle ? Il a perdu un procès, ça devait bien lui arriver un jour. C'est bien fait pour lui.

Je n'avais pas vu l'auteur de cette phrase. Et pourtant, je devinais déjà qu'il était jeune et qu'il supposait n'avoir été entendu que par ses compagnons de table.

Habituellement, je ne prêtais pas attention aux critiques. La seule chose qui importe dans la vie, c'est l'opinion des dieux, et non celle des humains.

_ Cet imbécile voudrait nous vendre aux perses. C'est un traître !

Je réalisai rapidement qu'il parlait trop fort pour un lâche. S'il haussait le ton de cette manière c'était dans l'unique but de m'insulter.

L'honneur est la première valeur pour les Athéniens. Aussi, on se doit de toujours corriger ceux qui se permettent de nous insulter, particulièrement s'ils sont d'un rang inférieur au nôtre.

L'autre le savait. Et sans le regarder, je pouvais savoir qu'il tremblait déjà. Pour être sûr de le terrifier davantage, je patientais quelques secondes.

Puis, calmement je repoussai mon assiette (de toutes façons je ne mangerai jamais cet infâme brouet). Le brouhaha classique commençait à disparaître. Tous les clients, sans exception, regardaient ce qui allait se passer.

Je me levais rapidement en faisant tomber ma chaise, je me retournai avec une grande vélocité et je regardai fixement le petit plaisantin que j'avais entendu.

Immédiatement le silence se fit dans la taverne. Personne n'osait bouger. On n'entendait plus que ma chaise qui rebondissait sur le sol.

Je fixai intensément le petit plaisantin qui s'imaginait pouvoir insulter un citoyen sans en subir les conséquences. Comme je l'avais deviné, il était jeune. Dix-huit ans à première vue. Guère solide, il n'avait pas encore fait son service dans l'armée de la cité. Ses quatre amis semblaient être du même âge.

Rapidement, je rassemblai toutes les informations les concernant. Leurs mains étaient d'une grande propreté et d'une grande finesse. Ils n'étaient pas fils de paysans ou d'artisans. De même l'étoffe de leurs vêtements me semblait valoir une certaine valeur. Sur leur table, je voyais s'amonceler des amphores de bon vin.

Toutes ces observations m'amenèrent à supposer que ces jeunes enfants étaient les fils de citoyens fortunés ou puissants. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à coller un nom sur chaque tête.

Il serait bon, de ne pas trop les abîmer.

Je fis craquer bruyamment mes doigts.

Immédiatement l'attention s'accrut encore.

Le morveux osait encore soutenir mon regard.

Bacchus comprit immédiatement le danger. Bien que le jeune homme soit à dix mètres, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que je puisse lui jeter la table sur la tête si l'envie m'en prenait. Et d'ailleurs il avait raison.

_Rune … ne casse pas le mobilier.

Loin de détendre l'atmosphère, sa remarque ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

_ Présente tes excuses, dis-je très calmement.

Mon simple charisme avait suffi à calmer le jeune athénien et ses compagnons de table. De plus, les paroles du tavernier étaient loin de les rassurer. Toute trace de témérité avait disparu de leurs visages.

Pourtant, ils restaient silencieux.

Ils vont se prendre une table ! 

_ Dépêche-toi avant que Némésis ne s'éveille, prononçai-je avec une immense sérénité.

Je ramassai ma chope de vin. Je la dirigeai vers eux. Ils la regardèrent incrédules. Ces jeunes sots pensaient peut-être que j'allais leur offrir à boire. Evidemment, les autres clients suivaient attentivement la scène. Si je ne punissais pas ces orgueilleux mon honneur en prendrait un coup. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas me mettre à dos leurs parents si je veux diriger cette cité.

Mon souffle était parfaitement régulier. Rien ne pouvait témoigner de ma fureur.

Je serrai le morceau de terre cuite.

Et je la fis éclater sous la pression de mes doigts.

Du sang se mit à couler.

Je n'eus même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Les cinq idiots s'étaient enfuis aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient (en oubliant de payer l'addition bien entendu).

_Pourritures ! _

Si un jour je vous revoie au tribunal. Je vous exile direct !

_Du calme Rune. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

Je regardai mon « ami » sceptique.

_Je crois que tu as raison. Tout le monde n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec mes idées. Mais je vais tacher de les convaincre cet après-midi.

Je lui tendis quelques pièces.

_ Tiens ! Tu feras un sacrifice à Hermès de ma part. J'aurais besoin de toute son adresse. 

_ Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ? Tu n'as même pas savouré le goût de mes nouveaux fromages.

_ Occupe-toi seulement du sacrifice, je m'occupe de ma santé.

Maintenant je dois y aller ! »

**Dans les rues d'Athènes**

Un soleil de plomb ! Quel est ce présage ? Phaéton a-t-il repris les rênes du char céleste ? Le chaos est-il de retour ?

J'avançai rapidement. La colère décuplait mes forces. Et j'en possédais une réserve inépuisable. Je la sentais couler dans mes veines. Avec une rage pareille je pourrais égaler Arès sur les champs de bataille.

La foule s'écarta sur mon chemin. C'est comme si une aura me frayait un chemin parmi la foule. Tous s'éloignaient de mon chemin. Dans les yeux je lisais autant de haine que de respect. Hommes, femmes et enfants m'observaient. Bacchus avait raison, le peuple attend une décision. Et moi, je représentais pour eux la fermeté.

Je représente un combat.

La paix contre la guerre.

Athéna contre Arès.

La raison contre la folie.

La justice contre l'injustice.

La vérité contre le mensonge.

Je serai leur sauveur ou leur destructeur !

**L'après-midi sur l'Agora**

La place était immense, et la foule regroupée l'était tout autant. Pourtant tous entendaient clairement l'orateur. Ce dernier, malgré son âge avancé, avait de l'énergie à revendre. Sa véhémence, sa détermination et son charisme secouaient la foule. Chaque citoyen écoutait attentivement.

_Il me faudra toute mon adresse pour réussir aujourd'hui. Le destin de toute la Grèce est en train de se jouer et donc du monde. _

_Je dois être parfaitement calme. Ma prononciation doit être parfaite, ma respiration régulière, ma voix assurée, mon allure sereine, mes idées logiques et convaincantes. _

_Je dois vaincre_.

« _ C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas faire d'alliance avec les cités voisines. Au contraire, il faut profiter de leur état de faiblesse pour les attaquer. Nous pourrons négocier une paix avec les Perses si on a de l'or à leur offrir.

Ca me rendais malade de voir autant d'idiotie concentrée sur une seule personne. La bêtise me met hors de moi, surtout quand elle provoque mon malheur et ceux de mes proches.

_Tu es toujours aussi stupide Gigant.

_ Quoi ? Qui ose ?

_ C'est moi !

Immédiatement, la foule se retourna pour voir qui avait osé interrompre l'orateur.

_ Par Athéna ! Arrête immédiatement! Mon temps de parole n'est pas encore écoulé !

_ Rien à faire !

Je fondai la foule et me dirigeai vers l'estrade en continuant à discourir.

_Tu nous fais perdre notre temps en racontant tes âneries. Même nos chevaux sont fatigués de t'écouter.

Quelques rires dans l'assistance.

_ Mais…

_ Silence !

Je montai sur l'estrade.

L'esclave public se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire de la clepsydre (qui sert habituellement à mesurer le temps de parole).

_Citoyens d'Athènes ! Arrêtez cette folie !!!

Nous ne devons pas faire la guerre. Les oracles nous prouvent que les dieux ne nous soutiennent pas.

Tous les citoyens m'écoutaient attentivement. J'avais peut-être une chance de les ramener. Mais mon adversaire n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

_ C'est faux !

Nous sommes allés à Delphes pour consulter Apollon. Il nous a dit que nous pouvions nous enrichir. Les dieux nous disent de profiter de la situation.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

Tu n'as vu qu'une fille hystérique qui fume des plantes toute une journée. Tu n'as pas discuté avec Apollon.

Oups ! Mal joué de critiquer Apollon et les oracles, si certains y croient je vais perdre mon crédit.

Embrayons rapidement sur une déesse populaire.

_ Si Athéna souhaitait la guerre. Elle nous aurait envoyé un signe très clair. Tu ne crois pas ?

_ De quel genre ? Citoyen Rune tu penses pouvoir reconnaître un signe d'Athéna ?

_ Je n'en sais rien ! Je suis ni prêtre ni vestale ! Va demander aux professionnels !

_ Ahh ! Tu reconnais ton ignorance et …

Il faut le couper tout de suite. Et justement je connais un dieu qui est plus important que tous les autres.

_ Et même ! Sa majesté Hadès a interdit de tuer les autres hommes.

Allons-nous lui désobéir ?

Le maître des enfers n'est pas très populaire mais il est capable d'inquiéter tous les hommes sans exception.

Apparemment j'avais réussi à attirer l'attention de la foule sur un point important. D'un seul coup, toutes les théories de Gigant leur paraissaient risquées. La peur de la mort l'emportait sur l'appât du gain. J'avais été bien inspiré sur cette réplique.

_Merci Athéna ! Prête-moi encore ta ruse !_

_ Ben c'est vrai que…

_ Je sais pas si…

_ Tu crois que ça vaut le coup ?

_ Et si on allait voir un autre oracle pour être sûr ?

_ C'est vrai qu'Hadès ne plaisante pas avec la justice …

_ Et tous les supplices qu'il invente …

_ Est-ce qu'on va tuer les autres alors ?

_ Faudrait y réfléchir avant…

_ Ou alors on lui fait un sacrifice pour le calmer ?

_ Ben ouais, on sacrifie nos prisonniers…

Une nouvelle idée se répandait dans la foule.

ACHETER HADES.

J'avais souvent honte de mon peuple, mais là ça devenait horrible. Ces humains s'imaginaient qu'on pouvait transgresser les lois divines en offrant un sacrifice à un dieu. Quelle honte !

Je veux bien accepter beaucoup de choses. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Contenant ma rage et ma colère je reprenais mon discours mais en gardant un calme olympien.

_ La ferme ! Tas d'imbéciles !

Quand il dit « aucun meurtre » ça veut dire « aucun meurtre ».

Le silence se répandit immédiatement autour de moi.

Je voyais Gigant s'agiter à côté de moi. Il cherchait à reprendre l'avantage. J'ignorais la tactique qu'il avait prévue. Arès et son goût pour la guerre destructrice serait, sans doute, son meilleur atout mais il préférait le garder pour plus tard.

Néanmoins je continuais de le craindre. Dans sa jeunesse, on le surnommait « le tueur de géants » (d'où son surnom de Gigant). Il était doué d'une force et d'une ruse immenses. Avec l'âge ses forces s'étaient affaiblies, mais son intelligence et sa fourberie n'avaient fait que s'accroître.

_ Et tu te fais le porte-parole d'Hadès maintenant ?

Idiot ! Tu crois peut-être qu'il n'y a qu'un seul dieu avec moi. Je défends la justice contrairement à toi.

_ Non, même Athéna le dirait. Après tout il est connu qu'elle soit la déesse de la guerre défensive.

_ Ah mais non ! C'est la déesse de la guerre et de la ruse ! Nous allons justement l'honorer en attaquant nos ennemis traîtreusement.

_Athéna ! A-t-il raison ?_

_Voulez-vous que nous attaquions des innocents ? _

_La ruse est-elle plus importante que la paix ? _

_ Imbécile !

Vous ne croyez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux former une alliance avec eux à la place. Non ?

Car vous savez tous que les Perses ne vont pas s'arrêter. Aucune armée humaine n'est en mesure de les vaincre. Il faut donc que toutes les cités grecques s'allient pour les repousser.

Eris est-elle contre moi aujourd'hui ? Les hommes sont-ils prêts à s'allier pour combattre une menace ?

_ Et tu serais prêt à faire la guerre et à tuer dans ce cas ?

Un paradoxe ? Il essaie de m'enfermer dans une contradiction. Tu es toujours aussi fort en rhétorique Gigant mais ça ne prendra pas. Les dieux sont avec moi.

_ Oui ! Si nous nous contentons de préserver la vie des fidèles des dieux, nous serons peut-être pardonnés voire récompensés.

_ Tu délires ! Au contraire, si nous restons terrés à attendre. En s'alliant à des peuples qui vénèrent d'autres dieux nous nous abaisseront et nous subirons le châtiment des dieux. Alors que si nous lançons des attaques dévastatrices nous aurons le soutien de tous les dieux.

  
_ Et comment arrêteras-tu les Perses ?

_ Nous les achèterons.

_Acheter ! _

_Décidément il croit que tout s'achète dans la vie. _

_ Par Arès ! Tu as déjà vu un barbare se faire acheter ?

_ Oui. Je ne compte plus les fois où les Grecs ont formé des armées en payant des mercenaires. De même je ne compte plus les fois où les barbares ont lâchement abandonné, car devant le courage exemplaire des athéniens, les immondes étrangers dépourvus de courage s'enfuient en courant comme les lâches qu'ils sont. Alors il ne faut point nous étonner, que ces immondices acceptent de battre en retraite si on la paye. Que l'on aille point me faire croire qu'un barbare ne peut pas être acheté, alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils se battent uniquement pour l'argent et non pour la gloire de la polis …

_Coupe tes phrases en quatre et il en restera assez pour aller jusqu'à Sparte.

_ Je n'ai pas ton laconisme Rune.

Mais tu reconnaîtras qu'on peut toujours acheter un barbare.

_On peut certes acheter un barbare. On peut également acheter un groupe de barbares. On peut même acheter une armée de barbares. Mais on ne peut pas acheter une armée invincible de barbares.

_ C'est la même chose que d'acheter un groupe mais en plus grand.

_ Erreur mon cher. C'est bien pire.

Tu vois, s'ils apprennent que nous avons de l'or ils vont tout simplement raser notre belle cité et s'emparer de tous nos biens.

Je gardais une attitude parfaitement sereine. Un observateur aurait pu supposer que j'étais parfaitement détendu. Calme, je l'étais. Dans la vie, il y a toujours des situations difficiles où il faut savoir garder son sang-froid. Aussi j'étais passé maître dans l'art de rester impassible. Même si mes sentiments formaient une tempête destructrice, je continuais de suivre ma raison.

La tension était-elle trop forte ou les dieux m'avaient-ils abandonnés ?

Aujourd'hui je ne parvenais plus à garder le contrôle de mes émotions. Est-ce là mon destin ? Vais-je perdre définitivement tout contrôle ? Se pourrait-il que je devienne aussi violent qu'un berseker ? Non …

J'avais envie de tout casser. Tous mes adversaires qui racontaient des tas de débilités. Tous les gens qui les écoutaient naïvement.

Je sentais que la haine me gagnait.

La seule idée qui résidait encore dans mon esprit était de tous les massacrer.

Mais d'un autre côté, si je le fais il n'y aura plus personne pour défendre la cité.

J'enrageais. En serrant la main mes blessures se rouvrirent. La douleur put ainsi me distraire un instant, me faisant oublier l'immense bêtise des hommes et l'éternel dégoût que le mal provoquait en moi.

C'est moi Rune !

Je représente la justice dans cette cité !

Les citoyens me suivent parce qu'ils savent que je suis la voix de la raison, ne les décevons pas. Je repris la parole, bien déterminé à l'emporter cette fois.

_ Alors citoyens qui allez-vous suivre ? La voie de la raison ou la folie ?

_ Allez-vous vivre comme des lâches ou comme des conquérants ?

_ Gigant, tu devrais savoir qu'il vaut mieux être un lâche vivant, qu'un idiot en vie.

_Sinon tu ne serais pas là !_

_ Non, ne t'en déplaise l'honneur sera toujours la première valeur pour les Grecs. Mais pour toi, ta maxime s'applique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire.

_ Tu as volontairement refusé de participer à une mission pour rester planqué chez toi.

JE VAIS LE TUER !!!

Que la méduse le pétrifie !

RETENEZ-MOI !!! JE VAIS EN FAIRE DE LA BOULLIE !!

Je vais le démembrer et lui arracher la tête!!!!

Par Hadès …

Non … Hadès ne le voudrait pas. Il n'y a que Thanatos qui a le droit de tuer.

Je restais calme.

Ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Si je parvenais toujours à débusquer les coupables, c'est parce qu'ils répétaient inlassablement les mêmes erreurs.

Il me faut donc garder mes opinions personnelles et ne pas le tuer, ça pourrait jouer en ma défaveur.

_ Ne t'en fais pas ! Si les Perses viennent, je serai le premier à défendre mon dème*. »

**Plus tard sur la route**

J'enrageais !

J'avais envie de tout casser mais il n'y avait rien à l'horizon à part le soleil qui se couchait. Hélios terminait sa course. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer et c'était aussi le cas pour moi, sauf qu'il y avait encore quelques heures de marche.

La colère me maintenait en forme. J'avalais les kilomètres sans fatiguer mais ça ne me calmais pas. Au contraire, ma hargne s'intensifiait à chaque foulée.

Je ramassai une pierre et je la jetai de toutes mes forces vers l'horizon. Elle retomba quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il m'avait semblé avoir mis toute ma rage dans ce lancer et pourtant !!!

Et pourtant !!! J'étais toujours aussi énervé !

Je fulminais ! Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ma sérénité.

Comment aurais-je pu encore rester calme ? J'avais tout raté aujourd'hui ! Comment pourrais-je encore me montrer devant sa majesté Hadès à la fin de ma vie ?

J'avais gardé mon sang-froid jusqu'au bout, mais ça ne m'avait pas permis de l'emporter. Je devrais peut-être songer à user de ma vraie force ?

Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre. La nuit n'était pas encore totalement tombée et pourtant je voyais déjà quelques étoiles apparaîtrent dans le ciel. Bizarrement, elles constituaient une des rares choses qui ne m'énervaient pas. J'avais toujours aimé regarder les étoiles. Leur éclat, leur pureté, leur beauté inégalable en faisaient des joyaux magnifiques qui illuminaient le ciel. Etrangement, je savais que mon destin se trouvait dans les étoiles.

Nos prêtres savent lire l'avenir dans le ciel. Peut-être savent-ils pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il chez Ouranos qui me dérange à ce point ? Et ce point noir. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à voir cette étrange étoile qui semble absorber toute la lumière ? On dirait qu'elle possède un esprit. Je suis certain qu'elle possède des pouvoirs terrifiants. Les dieux l'ont créé comme toutes les étoiles, mais celle-là est différente. C'est une création monstrueuse d'Eris et d'Arès. J'en suis persuadé. Quand je regarde cet objet céleste je sens une immense impression de puissance m'investir, mais en même temps il y a une contre-partie terrible.

Cette étoile noire avait le don de réveiller tous mes sentiments les plus obscurs, les plus ténébreux, les plus abjects.

Ils surgissaient dans mon esprit dans un chaos indescriptible, sans mesure, sans contrôle.

Toutes mes idées de destruction m'apparaissaient simultanément sans aucune logique.

Rage ! Haine ! Peur ! Dégoût ! Irrespect envers les dieux !

Tout ça tourbillonnait dans mon esprit.

Est-ce que je devenais fou ?

Ma raison faiblissait.

Je ne pensais plus.

Je haïssais.

!!!

La Rage

Ca me déchire les entrailles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du feu en moi qui menace de me consumer si je ne laisse pas sortir. Une puissance destructrice coule dans mes veines et pourtant je la retiens. Elle pourrait tout consumer. Et je devrais la relâcher.

…

Toutes ces pourritures que je côtoie, il faudrait les massacrer, les annihiler. J'ai envie de tous les étrangler de mes propres mains.

Ca fait des années que je les déteste mais ça ne fait qu'empirer. Chaque matin je me lève en pensant à ça. Tous les jours. Et à chaque fois la haine est plus forte, plus terrible, plus destructrice. Je voudrais tous les supprimer.

Mais pas seulement leur ôter la vie ! Non ! Ce serait trop gentil !

Il faudrait les punir pour leurs crimes en les faisant souffrir après la mort.

Et je devrais me charger personnellement de tous les éliminer. J'ai envie de massacrer toute l'humanité et je sens que j'en suis capable.

…

Mon cœur s'emballe. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je sens la mort passer dans mes muscles. Si Thanatos me prête son pouvoir, je peux semer la désolation …

Je suis comme un prédateur rongé par la faim…

…

La colère

J'ai envie de tout casser. Je sais que ça ne résoudrait rien mais il le faut. J'ai un brasier en moi qui va me détruire. Tout ce que je vois m'énerve. Tous ces bandits en liberté. Je voudrais les massacrer moi-même. Qu'on me rende mon glaive et je nettoie la ville !

Tous ces métèques, tous ces barbares, toutes ces pourritures d'étrangers qui viennent envahir notre territoire. Je les déteste et je hais encore plus ces perses qui veulent envahir les cités grecques.

On devrait éliminer tous les étrangers comme le conseille Gigant, ça rendrait sa pureté à notre nation.

…

Les humains m'énervent tous. J'ai envie de tous les frapper, de leur casser les dents qui leur restent. Je hais cette hypocrisie. Ces ordures qui font semblant d'être de bons citoyens et qui trichent avec les lois. J'en viens à haïr la nature humaine.

Et les dieux ! Pourquoi laissent-ils ces infamies impunies ?? Je les déteste.

Je les hais ! Comment peuvent-ils permettre cela !!! Leur puissance n'a pas de limite, alors pourquoi ??? Ils se servent de leurs talents uniquement pour des intérêts personnels ! Si je ne leur devais pas le respect … non, si j'en avais le pouvoir … je !!!

…

Même les objets m'énervent. J'ai envie de casser des amphores, de fracasser des chaises et de briser les tables de mes propres mains.

Je m'en veux d'avoir épargné Gigant. J'aurais dû continuer à le frapper. ET j'aurais carrément dû éliminer tous les juges de l'Héliée. Je suis le seul apte à juger. Il n'y a que moi qui suis assez droit et assez honnête.

Tout le monde le reconnaît, et pourtant on ne m'écoute pas.

Je suis le seul à avoir raison !

…

Le dégoût

Les criminels m'écœurent. Ils ne valent pas mieux que des animaux. La justice me dégoûte. La justice des hommes !! Mais aussi celle des dieux ! Est-il normal que ces larves s'en sortent et que les honnêtes gens soient malheureux.

Ca me rend malade !

Ca me révulse.

J'ai envie de vomir. Le dégoût est tel que rien que de penser à l'injustice et au non-respect des lois pour être complètement malade.

…

Et cette souffrance ne fait qu'accroître ma haine…

Quand tout à coup !

PAF

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Je me réveillai.

Je ne me souvenais de rien hormis le fait que j'étais en colère. J'enrageais pour une raison que j'avais oubliée. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fabriquais là ?

Serai-je dans le repaire d'un brigand ?

Oh ! Je me rappelle !

Le marchand perse. Le meurtrier qui passe pour un héros ! Gigant qui veut attaquer les cités affaiblies et acheter l'armée perse.

On était dans de beaux draps !

*dème : petit territoire faisant partie d'une cité pour ceux qui suivent pas.


	5. Chapitre 3 de Rune

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle étoile est née

**495 avant Jésus-Christ.**

Dans un lieu inconnu Rune 

Victime d'une agression je m'étais retrouvé dans un lieu inconnu attaché par des cordes à deux arbres. Malgré ma position inconfortable (je devais rester debout sans quoi mes bras auraient été arrachés) je ne pensais pas vraiment à la douleur qui me broyait les poignets.

Non.

Mes pensées étaient plutôt tournées vers ma cité qui courait droit à la catastrophe. La justice était affaiblie en ces temps troublés par la guerre. Un meurtrier passait pour un héros pour avoir assassiné un honnête marchant étranger. Gigant voulait attaquer les cités grecques affaiblies pour les piller. Il pensait pouvoir acheter l'armée perse et malheureusement le peuple risquait de le suivre.

Les humains sont d'éternels naïfs. Il suffit qu'on leur présente une idée emballée dans un joli discours pour qu'ils la suivent sans hésiter, tels les moutons de Panurge. J'avais rapidement compris cela, c'est pour ça que je m'étais entraîné à discourir. L'art du discours n'était pas réservé aux aristocrates. Les paysans pouvaient faire aussi bien, il suffisait de travailler.

Mais une parole, aussi affûtée soit-elle, ne pouvait pas trancher une corde. Il me fallait donc trouver un autre moyen.

Mon regard parcourut rapidement les environs. Il faisait nuit mais un feu de camp faiblement alimenté projetait une lumière vacillante sur les alentours, créant des ombres disproportionnées. De toute évidence j'étais en campagne, pas loin de la grande Athènes. Question de logique. Mon agression avait eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. En si peu de temps, il aurait fallu les chevaux de Poséidon pour me faire sortir de l'Attique.

Non, j'étais à quelques milliers de pas de la Cité et selon toute probabilité dans un camp de brigands. C'est étrange, d'habitude les malandrins volent, tuent, violent ou les trois, mais ne font pas de prisonniers. A la limite, enlever un riche citoyen peut être une idée mais un fermier sans le sou…

La seule explication rationnelle que je pouvais trouver était que mes positions, tant à l'Agora qu'à la Boulle, gênaient certaines personnes. Certes, je ne pouvais pas fuir dans l'inconfortable position où je me trouvais, mais je pouvais quand même essayer de rompre mes liens.

Serrant les dents et bandant mes muscles au maximum, je tirai de toutes mes forces sur les cordes qui me maintenaient prisonnier. La douleur allait en s'intensifiant, je ne sentais plus mes mains tandis que mes poignets brûlaient. Du sang commençait à suinter et à goutter sur le sol. J'arrêtai immédiatement en soufflant. Impossible de m'en sortir de cette manière.

Epuisé je baissais la tête tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Ma toge était trempée de sueur. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de fuir. Mince ! Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement par ces mécréants ?

Soudain, le souvenir de l'étoile noire me traversa. Je levai instinctivement les yeux au ciel afin de la revoir. Mes yeux n'eurent pas besoin de la chercher puisqu'elle attirait inlassablement mon regard. Elle dégageait toujours cette aura de force et de pureté. Moi simple humain, créature changeante et imparfaite, je contemplais cette œuvre d'art crée par les dieux, parfaite et éternelle. Une incroyable beauté se dégageait d'elle. Une beauté qui transcendait tout, qui m'arrachait à mon enveloppe charnelle. Sa vision me transformait. Je n'étais plus un être de chair, j'étais un tourbillon de sentiments. Mon âme s'enflammait écrasant tout le reste.

Haine ! Colère ! Peur ! Amour ! Honneur ! Courage ! Ecœurement ! Indignation ! Mépris !

Je hais profondément les humains. Leur égoïsme est écœurant. Leur attitude me dégoûte au plus haut point. Ils volent, ils agressent, ils menacent, ils tuent juste pour leur propre intérêt. Ces créatures inférieures aux animaux ne se soucient jamais du mal qu'ils provoquent. Les humains ont tous été créés identiques par les dieux. Certes nous sommes différents, et les femmes n'ont pas de cœur, mais aucun citoyen civilisé ne peut prétendre ignorer les souffrances qu'endurent les victimes. Même les barbares des contrées lointaines connaissent la douleur et la peur.

Les humains ! Jamais ils ne se soucient du mal qu'ils provoquent. L'âge d'or nous a été enlevé. Nous vivons dans un âge de fer où il faut nous débrouiller sans les dieux, mais nous leur devons toujours reconnaissance. Prométhée nous a donné le feu et l'a payé de sa vie. Tout acte a des conséquences. Les humains l'ont oublié.

Ils s'imaginent avoir tous les droits. Mais ils n'ont pas tous les droits ! Même si la vie est injuste, la mort ne l'est pas. Le seigneur Hadès a créé un monde des morts pour punir les hommes mauvais, pour leur infliger ce qu'ils ont fait subir, c'est là une excellente leçon.

Et pourtant ils continuent de se plaindre.

Pour eux, tout est dû.

Les innombrables dons des dieux ne leur suffisent pas. Chaque jour qu'Hélios fait nous apporte des occasions de se réjouir et d'autres de pleurer. Grâce à Athéna, des champs d'oliviers couvrent nos collines. La déesse nous a donné la charrue pour labourer nos champs et le tissage pour nous vêtir. Le grand Poséidon calme les flots pour nos bateaux, permettant à nos marins de voyager jusqu'aux confins du monde connu pour la gloire et le profit de la Cité.

Les anciens ont tracé depuis longtemps le chemin de l'honneur et de la vertu. Il suffit de le suivre. Pourquoi s'en détournent-ils ?

La fuite n'a jamais été une solution.

Quand on croit pouvoir échapper au mal et au malheur, on fuit loin, très loin. Mais c'est inutile ! Où qu'on aille ils nous rattrapent toujours. Les marins qui échappent à Charybde se jettent dans les griffes de Scylla. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut faire face et se battre. On peut fuir si on imagine se mettre à l'abri. Mais ce n'est que provisoire, factice, illusoire. Le mal revient toujours. Il existe dans toutes les contrées, dans tous les cœurs. C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'affronter de face. Sans jamais se décourager.

La colère est-elle une solution ?

C'est une réaction égoïste. L'humain qui croit son bonheur menacé est furieux. Quelqu'un qui s'est fait déposséder est révolté, et c'est acceptable dans une certaine mesure. Notre société ne peut fonctionner qu'à la condition que tous les citoyens respectent les lois.

Mais qu'en est-il du voleur ? Est-ce qu'il considère le vol comme un acte infâme ? Je suppose que non puisqu'il s'y livre. Et s'il advient que notre voleur devienne lui-même une victime, il deviendra furieux. Le malandrin considérera alors le vol comme une chose très grave et moralement répréhensible.

Toujours ce profond égoïsme !

Il n'y a pas un seul humain qui se révolte face aux injustices, ils s'en fichent. Je suis le seul à me battre.

Tous les éliminer !

Tue-les tous ! 

Il faudrait tous les éliminer.

Les voleurs, les tueurs, tous ces brigands, tous ces menteurs qui manipulent le peuple. Je devrais tous les tuer pour purifier la nation.

La violence !

La haine !

La colère !

Mes émotions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit avec une force incroyable.

La haine et la colère procurent un pouvoir illimité. Ma puissance me semble telle que je pourrais détruire toute vie. Et ça vaudrait peut-être mieux ? Si je détruisais tous les humains vivants, si je détruisais toute vie… L'humanité vivrait alors dans un monde idéal créé par le seigneur Hadès.

Les dieux nous obligent à vivre sur Terre. Mais c'est un enfer permanent. Les humains souffrent durant la vie. La faim, la soif, la tristesse, la mort des proches, la déception, … tant de souffrances et si peu d'espoir.

Je comprends que certains brandissent leurs souffrances comme excuses pour justifier leurs actes frauduleux, mais je ne puis l'accepter.

J'ai souffert comme tout le monde. Et pire encore ! J'ai souffert plus qu'aucun humain sur cette planète, mais je ne suis pas passé dans le mauvais camp. Je suis toujours resté honnête malgré les épreuves, courageux face au danger, fier dans l'effort, fidèle à ma Cité et à nos dieux.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé.

La voix me tira du tourbillon d'émotions et je reprenais lentement conscience de ma position. Mon esprit était ailleurs comme si mon corps n'était qu'un vaisseau dont je pouvais me détacher à tout instant. Progressivement j'émergeais de mon rêve éveillé et reprenais le contrôle de mon corps. Mes sentiments se calmaient et ma raison reprenait le dessus.

Qui ?

Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante, aussi essayai-je de détailler mon interlocuteur. Il portait une toge classique, des sandales lambda et une espèce de cagoule noire sur la tête. Cette dernière m'intriguait particulièrement. Le brigand tenait à dissimuler sa voix ou son visage, par conséquent, il espérait me laisser partir en vie sans me dévoiler son identité, que je devais connaître.

Il est réveillé, cria l'homme vers le feu.

Deux silhouettes surgirent de l'obscurité et vinrent se poster à côté de lui. Les nouveaux venus portaient exactement le même costume, dans le but de me perturber certainement. Ils essayaient de se fondre dans l'anonymat mais je distinguais déjà des signes singuliers chez eux. L'un d'entre eux était grand, trop grand pour un athénien ordinaire. Il y avait peu de gens de sa taille et ce serait facile de le retrouver. En revanche je ne savais pas si les trois parlaient le grec. Jusqu'à présent seul le type du milieu avait prit la parole, avec l'accent d'Athènes.

Le brigand légèrement en retrait était plus petit, ou plus voûté, que ses partenaires. Sa silhouette me rappelait étrangement celle de Gigant, mais ce n'était qu'une supposition. Je voyais mal ce lâche prendre part à une telle affaire.

Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ? demanda le petit homme avec une voix volontairement déformée.

J'esquissai un sourire arrogant malgré ma position inconfortable.

Hin ! Evidemment que je sais ! J'ai été attaqué par des brigands donc en toute logique je vais me faire dépouiller, peut-être torturer et certainement tuer.

Tu n'y es pas du tout, reprit le petit homme.

Ce devait être le chef de l'équipe puisqu'il menait la discussion, à moins que son supérieur lui ait intimé l'ordre de la faire pour que je détourne mon attention. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas particulièrement pressés de parler. Ils se contentaient d'observer patiemment.

Etaient-ils seulement trois ? La taille des bandes armées était variable mais ça me semblait peu. S'agissait-il de jeunes spartiates venus chercher leur pitance loin de leur patrie ? Des thébains à la recherche de fortune ? Des espions perses en quête d'informations ? Des barbares de l'ouest ayant fait naufrage sur nos côtes ? Des criminels exilés d'Athènes ?

Nous voulons te proposer un marché.

Confirmation de mes suppositions. Les trois bandits envisageaient de me laisser en vie.

Dis-moi d'abord avec qui je suis en affaire puis nous pourrons discuter.

Non pas que je m'attende à ce qu'il me dévoile sa véritable d'identité, mais j'espérais bien qu'il se trahisse.

Bien sûr, c'est la moindre des politesses.

Je fus alors doublement surpris. L'inconnu ôta sa cagoule et se redressa, prenant subitement deux coudées de plus. Je clignais des yeux pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas le jouet d'une illusion. Pourtant l'image du petit homme voûté et encagoulé avait complètement disparu. A sa place se tenait un homme dans la force de l'âge, portant de longs cheveux mauves en catogan ainsi qu'une étrange armure taillée dans ce qui ressemblait à du corail.

Pft ! Une protection en coquillage ! Ridicule comparée à une armure d'airain athénienne. Ce type n'avait jamais dû connaître de véritable combat. D'ailleurs sa silhouette était plus celle d'un vil brigand, prêt à glisser dans l'ombre, plutôt que celle d'un honorable guerrier.

Je suis Thrasymaque des lyumnades.

Désolé, je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître…es-tu un artisan ?

Hin ! Non. Mon métier est assez inhabituel. Je suis une sorte de prêtre au service des dieux.

Ah je vois…nos dieux pris de folie ont décidé de s'adjoindre les services de vils brigands alors qu'ils ont des héros mythiques à leur disposition.

Qui sait ? Peut-être es-tu en train de t'adresser à un demi-dieu ?

Et que me veut-il ?

Le dénommé Thrasymaque s'approcha de moi. Ses pupilles indigo aux reflets rosés n'avaient rien d'humain. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille chose ! Certainement une malédiction des dieux !

Je veux que tu pousses la ville d'Athènes à attaquer.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? 

Très bien…je constate que j'ai affaire à un ignorant…Sache donc que ma glorieuse cité est ce qu'on appelle une démocratie ! Les décisions concernant le destin de la ville sont votées par l'ensemble des citoyens, aussi ton acte d'intimidation ne servira strictement à rien.

Tu manies habilement les mots, athénien. Et tu dois savoir que la foule, celle qui détient le pouvoir, se fait facilement leurrer par les discours. Il suffit d'un homme avisé pour faire changer d'avis un peuple.

Il y a déjà bon nombre d'orateurs qui soutiennent la cause de la guerre.

Et tu t'opposes à eux pour une raison qui m'échappe. Quoiqu'il en soit je t'offre de rallier ce camp. Si tu parviens à convaincre la populasse de passer à l'offensive tu recevras des richesses inouïes. Un trésor qui dépasse tous tes rêves.

Les rêves comme tu dis ne sont que des spectres qui hantent les nuits. Pour ma part je préfère des valeurs tangibles comme la terre de mes ancêtres.

Je te sens sceptique. Apprends que nous disposons d'un butin qui s'élève à mille milliers de mines.

J'eus le souffle coupé par l'énormité de la révélation.

Mille milliers ? Par Crésus, aurais-tu rançonné le roi Midas ?

Rassure-toi, je te présenterai mes espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes en temps utile.

Oui…votre marché est tentant. Après tout, je préfère enrichir ma fortune personnelle et laisser ces idiots d'athéniens courir au massacre puisqu'ils l'ont voulu ainsi.

Thrasymaque sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à me voir répondre ça.

J'ai le pouvoir de lire dans le cœur des humains…et même dans le tien Rune.

Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de tromper ma vigilance avec quelques belles paroles…je te relâcherai quand je serai sûr que ton cœur est avec nous…

_Dommage ! Je pensais naïvement qu'ils allaient effectivement me croire et me laisser partir…_

_En revanche, cette histoire de lire dans le cœur des hommes est ridicule ! Il me prend pour un enfant ou quoi ?_

Garde ton or Thrasymaque. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

L'argent ne t'intéresse donc pas ?

Pff…que valent les possessions matérielles ? Les dieux peuvent choisir de nous les reprendre à tout moment ! Bien fou est l'homme qui se croie éternellement riche.

Paf !

Le plus grand des brigands avait subitement décidé de m'offrir un coup de poing. Il avait une sacrée force dans le bras et je sentis mon esprit s'égarer quelques instants après le choc. La douleur était intense et semblait vouloir persister sur le haut de ma joue.

Du calme, tonna le chef.

Je vous avais dit qu'on ne pourrait pas l'acheter ! Maintenant il lui faut choisir : la vie ou la mort !

L'homme à l'armure de corail se tourna vers moi avec un air navré. Il devait être du genre intellectuel et l'attitude de son compagnon le décevait profondément. Thrasymaque espérait me corrompre mais c'était peine perdue.

Je n'aime tes méthodes, berseker. Mais tu as raison…, dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Citoyen Rune ! Nous ne te laissons pas le choix. Rejoins-nous ou tu mourras !

Pff…ai-je l'air d'un homme de peu de foi ? J'ai été juste tout au long de ma vie, aussi je ne crains pas d'être jugé dans l'Hadès ! Pouvez-vous en dire autant ?

PAF ! REPAF ! BAF !

Une pluie de coups herculéens s'abattirent sur moi. Mon visage et mon torse, incapables d'esquiver, encaissaient des coups de poing ayant la force d'une massue. Les vagues de douleur me traversaient sans cesse au point de se mélanger et de se perdre. Je sentais distinctement mon visage ensanglanté se boursoufler tandis que mon ventre se rétractait. Des ecchymoses se mirent à pousser sur mon corps comme autant de moisissures sur un cadavre.

Soudain une note de musique vint stopper l'avalanche meurtrière. Le troisième brigand avait sorti, dont ne sait où, une éclatante flûte argentée.

Berseker…je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer aux dieux de quelle manière j'ai fait exploser le traître qui refusait d'obéir aux ordres de son chef.

Grr…, grogna le grand homme qui semblait paralysé depuis la note de musique. Marina…ton dieu t'autorise à jouer de la flûte…ça ne m'étonne pas ! Cet instrument rappelle tes origines humaines et montre que tu es incapable d'user des véritables…

Je n'ai pas besoin d'une harpe pour te détruire espèce de…

Il suffit ! cria Thrasymaque, ramenant immédiatement le calme dans son équipe. Je connais beaucoup de dieux qui apprécient le chant de la flûte et je pense que cet instrument suffira amplement à tuer le prochain qui désobéira. C'est compris !

Bien ! continua le brigand sans attendre la réponse. Citoyen Rune, tu comprendras qu'il m'est impossible de les retenir bien longtemps. Rallie-toi à nous ou je laisserai l'autre fou te rouer de coups jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Raaaa…pfuh ! répondis-je en crachant du sang. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne craignais pas l'Hadès !

Laisse-moi le tuer, demanda le grand homme.

Non…lui ôter la vie ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. Mais rassurez-vous, les lyumnades lisent dans le cœur des mortels.

Le troisième individu gardait sa flûte à la bouche, prêt à arrêter celui qu'on appelait le berseker. Comme si une simple note de musique pouvait immobiliser quelqu'un ! J'avais affaire à des fous !

Citoyen, si tu refuses de rallier notre cause, ta famille pourrait en subir les conséquences…

Mes fils ! 

Alors ?

Alors…on doit tous mourir un jour ! déclarai-je froidement.

Thrasymaque fit un pas en arrière. La surprise se lisait dans yeux indigos.

Nous ferons brûler ton domaine ! Tes gens seront massacrés ! Ton dème sera ruiné !

Et alors ? Commettre une injustice est cent fois pire que de la subir ! Si tu perpètres tes crimes, tu subiras un châtiment inimaginable dans l'Hadès !

Je prendrai ton apparences et je répandrai le malheur en ton nom. Ton honneur sera sali dans la mémoire de tous les hommes. Et on crachera sur la ville d'Athènes.

Pfff…l'honneur des athéniens a déjà été perdu à Sardes !

Thrasymaque enrageait. Il se retourna prestement et se dirigea vers le feu. Ses compères le suivirent. Les brigands escomptaient tenir des propos loin de mes oreilles mais s'éloigner est inutile quand on crie.

Par tous les Océans ! Ce type est un monstre ! Je ne trouve rien dans son cœur et tous les arguments de raison ne le troublent pas davantage !

Tu veux que je le frappe ?

Tais-toi berseker, rétorqua le flûtiste. Général des lyumnades, ne peux-tu pas prendre l'apparence d'un de ses proches ?

Aucun intérêt. Cet homme n'éprouve aucune hésitation à sacrifier sa famille. Je doute qu'il existe un être capable de le faire changer d'avis, répondit Thrasymaque.

D'où tient-il une telle force d'âme ? s'étonna le musicien.

Il a une foi inébranlable dans les dieux.

Alors parle-lui des dieux !

Leucosia, tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Je suis censé le ramener vivant à Athènes. S'il se met à parler des marinas ou des bersekers certaines personnes risquent de découvrir notre affaire…

Arès la connaît déjà…, ajouta le grand homme croyant dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Suffit ! C'est pour Athéna et Poséidon que je m'inquiète ! Si les dieux sont avertis, ils pourront se venger sur nous, asséna l'homme aux longs cheveux mauves.

Tu t'inquiètes trop Thrasymaque. Les dieux sont des idiots qui ne se préoccupent que de leur gloire personnelle. Même s'ils apprennent notre petite manœuvre, ils seront obligés de tomber dans le piège.

Je pense la même chose, annonça le colosse.

Tu penses toi ? répliqua le musicien.

Les voix commençaient à faiblir et je ne parvenais plus à distinguer leurs propos. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? Pourquoi s'inquiéter d'avertir les dieux ? Les êtres divins ont théoriquement connaissance de chaque chose en ce bas monde (hormis les infidélités de leurs amants bien entendu).

Les trois brigands me laissèrent patienter quelques heures. Sans doute espéraient-ils que la faim et le sommeil viennent à bout de ma résistance. Il faut bien avouer que de se tenir debout en permanence me fatiguait. Pire encore, je m'ennuyais.

Quand je croiserai les juges des Enfers, pensais-je sans ironie, il faudra absolument que je les prévienne. Créer des files d'attente aux portes de la mort est intolérable. Les morts doivent pouvoir passer en jugement rapidement et rencontrer la justice divine…

Ecoute-moi Rune.

La voix me ramena à la réalité. Je m'étais assoupi un court instant sans m'en rendre compte.

Suis nos ordres ou tu subiras la colère des dieux ! déclara Thrasymaque.

Et tu veux bien m'expliquer en quoi le fait de rester loyal à ma cité me destinerait à subir les foudres divines ?

C'est un ordre d'Athéna elle-même.

Ah bon ? fit le colosse surpris, avant de se faire assommer par son collègue.

Oui, la déesse m'a contacté pour me confier cette mission divine, reprit Thrasymaque.

Je vois, répondis-je. Et comment puis-je m'assurer que tu parles au nom de la déesse de la cité ?

Je suis un de ses fidèles chevaliers sacrés dont parlent les légendes, expliqua Thrasymaque.

Par Apollon ! Tu es un sacré farceur ! La muse de la comédie a élu domicile dans ton esprit !

Pour toute réponse, le mystérieux brigand leva une main. Un rocher placé à quelques pas de lui explosa immédiatement en milliers de morceaux dans un bruit effroyable.

Par tous les dieux !

Sous le coup de la surprise, j'en appelai à tous les dieux dont je connaissais le nom. J'avais déjà assisté à de nombreuses supercheries mais là c'était grandiose. Il aurait fallu une dizaine d'hommes armés de masses pour broyer ce rocher et cet individu l'avait volatilisé en faisant un simple mouvement.

Mais alors…

Une aura dorée brillait autour du chevalier d'Athéna. Le brigand était devenu un être de lumière éblouissant capable d'éclairer les ténèbres par sa seule présence.

Tu es bien un chevalier de légende…

Thrasymaque sourit.

C'est exact. Je ne suis pas censé montrer mes pouvoirs aux simples mortels mais c'est un cas de force majeur.

Je comprends…

Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, va et accomplis la volonté d'Athéna.

J'obéirai sans faillir aux ordres de la déesse mais pourquoi veut-elle que l'armée sorte de l'enceinte de la cité ?

Ah…sache que le fourbe Poséidon a lui aussi des guerriers sacrés aux pouvoirs phénoménaux. Le dieu des Océans souhaite attaquer ta cité pour la reprendre car elle lui appartient de droit.

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai…

Si l'armée est absente, les héros d'Athéna viendront secourir la ville et tout se terminera bien.

Ahhhh…très bien. Si c'est un serviteur du dieu marin qui le dit, c'est de source sûre, terminai-je moi aussi soutenu par la muse de la comédie.

Quoi ? s'étrangla Thrasymaque.

Lyumnades hein ? C'est dommage pour toi mais j'ai écouté les légendes qui courent sur les chevaliers d'Athéna. Or d'après les histoires, ils sont tous placés sous la protection d'une constellation alors que les soldats de Poséidon portent les noms des anciens monstres marins.

Corne de bouc ! s'exclama Leucosia le musicien. On aurait dû le tuer…

Non, l'arrêta Thrasymaque.

Veux-tu te mettre au service du dieu Hadès ? 

La question était apparue dans mon cœur comme par enchantement. Je savais instinctivement que celui qui s'adressait directement à mon âme n'était pas l'un des brigands. C'était elle !

L'étoile noire qui brillait dans le ciel de sa lumière obscure que seul moi pouvait voir.

Oui 

_Acceptes-tu de vendre ton âme à Hadès pour le servir éternellement ?_

Oui, sans aucun doute possible 

Je suis l'étoile céleste du talent et tu seras bientôt l'étoile céleste du talent. Tu es moi et je suis toi. Nous serons bientôt réunis dans la mort où tu découvriras ta véritable destinée. Tu hériteras de la puissance des étoiles obscures pour défendre la cause d'Hadès et servir la Justice.

Je suis prêt à tout pour la gloire d'Hadès 

Il est écrit dans les astres que ta mort approche. Mais avant de quitter cette vie, Dieu m'a autorisé à te prêter mon pouvoir. Ce pouvoir qui sera tien quand tu seras spectre.

Soudain une aura obscure se matérialisa autour de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je vis toutes mes blessures guérir instantanément. Mon énergie revenait, avec la vigueur de mes vingt ans et la force de dix hommes !

Je bandai mes muscles pour m'arracher aux liens qui m'emprisonnaient. Les deux arbres auxquels j'étais attaché furent déracinés. Une force herculéenne m'habitait.

Thrasymaque réagit rapidement et tenta de m'expédier un direct en plein visage. Son attaque me parut étonnamment lente. Je me baissai et répliquai par un coup en pleine poitrine. La protection de corail, plus solide que je ne le pensais, protégea l'adepte de Poséidon mais elle ne l'empêcha pas de tomber à la renverse.

Celui-ci paraissait plus surpris qu'apeuré. Son compagnon Leucosia, pas plus que le berseker, ne comprenaient ce qui se passait.

Attends Procuste ! Je sens un cosmos naissant chez lui…, commença le musicien.

Ne te fous pas de moi Leucosia. Je connais cet homme depuis des années. S'il avait un cosmos je le saurai !

Procuste !

Mon beau frère ! On l'avait accusé de crimes affreux à une époque. Les cités voisines prétendaient qu'un fou répondant à sa description enlevait les voyageurs pour leur faire essayer son lit. Le problème c'est que les gens qui dépassaient du lit se faisaient immédiatement raccourcir.

Je n'avais pas prêté attention à ces rumeurs, estimant le nombre de preuves insuffisant. Pourtant je découvrais aujourd'hui mon cher beau-frère allié à des brigands, pire encore, des adeptes de Poséidon, l'ennemi héréditaire de notre déesse adorée.

Il allait payer pour tous ces crimes.

Pour Arès ! rugit le lion suant.

Il jeta au loin sa toge pour dévoiler une armure rouge inquiétante. La protection était beaucoup moins belle que celle de Thrasymaque. La cuirasse ne protégeait que le torse et sa couleur n'évoquait que le sang. Aucune décoration esthétique sur cette vulgaire armure de soldat.

Une boule de lumière écarlate apparut au bout du poing de Procuste. J'ignorai ce que c'était mais je me doutais que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. La sphère lumineuse jaillit à une vitesse stupéfiante dans ma direction. J'eus à peine le temps de lever une main devant moi pour détourner le projectile.

La boule déviée alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin et explosa dans un bruit d'Apocalypse, arrachant des arbres et enflammant les branches sèches.

Par l'engeance maudite de Minos ! C'est un spectre ! hurla Leucosia qui avait soudainement compris.

Thrasymaque, à terre, analysa rapidement cette hypothèse. D'après ses sources, les serviteurs du dieu Hadès ne se rendaient que très rarement sur terre. Pourtant… ce cosmos si noir, et si puissant, ne laissait que peu d'alternative.

Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses en effet, dit-il pour lui-même. Tuez-le !

On essaie !

La silhouette massive de Procuste passa en volant devant le général des lumnyades. Le berseker s'écroula, la cuirasse perforée par de multiples coups.

Oh le bâtard ! Il faut une attaque cosmique !

Leucosia en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Il porta sa flûte aux lèvres et se mit à jouer. Sans me douter un seul instant des effets de sa musique, je me ruai sur lui le poing en avant, prêt à l'assommer.

Que ?

J'étais bloqué !

Je ne pouvais plus bouger un seul muscle. Pourtant, aucun lien ne me retenait.

Par Hadès, je n'y vois rien ! Pourquoi suis-je arrêté ?

J'appris par la suite que ce brigand était le général de la sirène maléfique. D'après les légendes, son chant envoûtant pouvait accomplir des miracles et contrôler l'esprit des hommes.

J'ignore qui tu es vraiment Rune mais je sais en revanche que celui qui écoute mon menuet marin se trouve dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Même si ton cosmos est grand tu ne pourras…

AAAAhhhh !

Hurlant toute ma rage, je bandai mes muscles au maximum pour échapper à cette étreinte invisible. L'aura noire qui m'enveloppait se mit à tourbillonner furieusement, comme une horde de mouches avide de passer à table.

Non…impossible…

Je parvins à me dégager du carcan musical. A ce moment Thrasymaque arriva par derrière et tenta de m'immobiliser.

Maintenant ! Tue-le !

Très bien ! Rune je vais t'offrir mon attaque ultime !

« FINAL CACOPHONIQUE »

Avec les notes monta en moi une immense douleur qui me vrilla les tympans. Je hurlai sans m'en rendre compte à cause de cette souffrance innommable. Par tous les dieux ! Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi horrible au cours de mon existence, et pourtant j'en avais vu passer des flûtistes incapables dans les rues d'Athènes.

Celui-là prenait un malin plaisir à jouer le plus mal possible. Sa musique n'était que pure cacophonie. Chaque son, chaque enchaînement avait pour but de déchirer les oreilles et de lacérer mon âme. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me dégager de l'étreinte du marina mais mon corps ne répondait plus.

Le chant maléfique de la sirène s'infiltrait dans tout mon corps et chassait la vie. Mes sensations s'effilochaient au fur et à mesure que la partition se décharnait. Les notes, plus sournoises les unes que les autres, s'écrasaient inlassablement sur mon cœur avec des vagues de souffrances.

Mes pensées s'égaraient dans le labyrinthe de douleur. Mon univers n'était plus qu'une éternelle affliction où les plaintes se mêlaient aux cris. Etais-je un damné du Tartare pour subir ce sort pire que la mort ?

Pour avoir servi dans l'armée, je savais que la douleur finissait par s'atténuer avec le temps. Ou on cessait d'y prêter attention tout simplement. Mais ici, c'était tout le contraire. Les vagues de souffrance se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, ne laissant aucun répit à mon esprit malmené.

Je n'aurais su dire si je pleurais des larmes ou sang, mes yeux ne répondaient plus. De tous mes sens, je ne percevais plus que cette maudite ouïe. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis cette diabolique cacophonie qui me déchirait de toutes parts.

L'attaque dura des siècles, ou peut-être une poignée de secondes, mais pour moi c'était une éternité. J'en venais presque à supplier Thanatos de m'accorder la mort pour échapper à cette torture infernale. Douleur ! Douleur ! Douleur ! Le monde n'était plus qu'une immense blessure, mon corps une plaie béante.

Mon esprit était incessamment ballotté par les vagues maudites du serviteur de Poséidon. Malade, je recevais des coups incalculables qui m'emmenaient chaque fois plus loin dans l'horreur. L'aura noir qui me soutenait auparavant avait elle aussi fui devant la musique maléfique de la sirène.

Au cœur de l'ouragan je ne pensais plus à rien. Essayant de me raccrocher au monde réel, à une bouffée d'air frais, à la clarté du ciel étoilé, je retombai sans cesse dans les entrailles cauchemardesques de la mélopée funèbre. Mon cœur n'en pouvait plus. Je le sentais battre de plus en plus fort, au point de craquer. Le sang circulait trop rapidement dans mon corps en feu.

Final !

Les dernières notes douloureuses déchaînèrent un tourbillon de cosmos qui entraîna mon âme dans le royaume des morts.

Cette nuit-là, une étoile obscure se mit à étinceler au plus profond des cieux.

Fin du chapitre 

Rune fait ici référence au mythe du partage d'Athènes. D'après la mythologie, Poséidon aurait offert le cheval aux athéniens et Athéna l'olivier.

Une mine est équivalent au salaire d'un ouvrier sur un mois

Les instruments à cordes sont plus glorieux que les instruments à vent. Apollon, dieu suprême des arts, joue de la harpe et laisse la flûte à une divinité mineure comme Pan. De plus, l'utilisation d'un instrument à cordes permet de chanter simultanément, ce qui n'est pas possible dans le cas des instruments à vent.

Pour secourir une cité alliée, les athéniens ont combattu Sardes, placée sous la domination perse. La ville fut complètement pillée, ce qui peut expliquer pourquoi l'empire perse eut l'idée d'anéantir, la petite cité inconnue, Athènes par la suite.


	6. Chapitre 4 de Rune

L'Hadès

**Rives du Styx**

**490 avant JC**

_Rune_

Ce bruit. Ce bruit je ne le supportais plus.

J'étais mort ! J'aurais dû obtenir le droit au repos éternel. Au lieu de ça j'entendais autour de moi s'élever plaintes et lamentations. Là où un silence sépulcrale aurait dû régner, se déroulait une foire aux bestiaux innommable.

Qu'ils se taisent ! Mais qu'ils se taisent ! Faîtes-les taire !

« SILENCE ! »

Ma voix explosa en même temps que mon cosmos sombre. Le son pur et clair de l'ordre transperça le chaos des murmures indistincts pour ramener la paix. L'éruption d'énergie obscure balaya les autochtones comme autant de brindilles dispersées la brise endiablée d'Eole.

La vie.

La flamme s'était rallumée en moi. Elle renaissait sous la forme d'un brasier étincelant et vif comme la foudre éphémère qui embrase l'arbre solitaire. J'étais cet être unique ramené à la vie par le feu divin au milieu d'une campagne de cœurs arides, délaissés par les cieux.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un ciel noir d'encre.

Sombre est l'horizon dans l'Hadès. Toute trace de lumière a été effacée de la voûte céleste. Les lueurs sont restées à l'entrée, là où tout pécheur doit abandonner l'espoir. Au cœur du monde souterrain, nul fuseau d'Apollon n'éclaire les terres rocailleuses. Aucune colonne de lumière ne s'élève du cœur de la terre. Il ne reste ici que les morts et leur souffrance.

Je sentis cette odeur pestilentielle.

Mélange infâme entre le soufre infernal, la pourriture marine et les couches de crasse grouillant probablement de vermine. Le vent chargé d'effluves nauséabondes charriait les immondices à travers l'air de la plaine. Le fleuve d'onyx, agité comme un soir de tempête, rejetait sur le rivage des morceaux de chair en décomposition. Les créatures qui s'affolaient tout autour de moi empestaient la saleté, pareilles à des barbares ignorant tout de l'hygiène.

Une partie de moi comprit où j'étais.

Ce ciel obscur où ne brille jamais la lumière du soleil. Ce fleuve glacial qui semble infranchissable. Ces hordes d'êtres perdus, ne sachant où aller. Ce chien à trois têtes en train de boulotter une dizaine de malandrins. Ce lieu aride où rien ne poussait, et pourtant ne gênait personne. Cette odeur de fosse. Si l'on ajoutait à tout cela le fait pratiquement certain de ma mort, il ne restait qu'une explication logique : j'étais dans l'Hadès.

C'était sans importance. La seule chose qui importait vraiment… c'est qu'ils se taisent !

« SILENCE »

Mes pensées s'embrouillaient mais je savais pertinemment une chose : le sombre nuage qui m'auréolait constamment me conférait des pouvoirs semblables à ceux des demi-dieux. D'un coup de poing, je pouvais briser un rocher et d'un mouvement de pied fendre les flots.

Les morts étaient des centaines tout autour de moi. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre et ne sentaient plus les coups. Toutefois, le temps nécessaire pour les réduire au silence ne me parut durer guère plus longtemps qu'un battement de cils.

Avant même que je ne réalise, des centaines de morts furent propulsés aux quatre coins de l'Hadès par des frappes titanesques. Ils retombèrent dans différentes prisons ou dans les nombreux fleuves de l'Enfer. C'était un châtiment peu juste en regard de leur vie, que de les jeter au hasard dans un enfer.

Mais je ne pouvais tolérer, je ne pouvais supporter, je ne pouvais pas accepter de subir ces complaintes, ces lamentations, ces paroles funèbres, ces bruits ! Ce bruit !

Le moindre son désagréable enflammait ma colère et mon ire ne s'apaisait qu'en libérant mes humeurs sous forme de coups lumineux indistincts.

Hep toi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques avec mes clients ?

Un hideux personnage s'interposa entre moi et mes cibles. Son visage répugnant était dissimulé par un casque de belle facture. L'inconnu portait une armure étincelante, noire et pure comme une nuit d'été constellée par les étoiles, ainsi qu'une rame pour toute arme.

Son attitude désinvolte ne traduisait que trop son assurance. Il devait avoir l'habitude de calmer les rébellions et autres rixes dans les rangs des damnés. Malheureusement pour lui, le sombre guerrier ignorait qu'il se trouvait face à l'incarnation d'une étoile céleste.

Silence vermine ! Je les fais taire ! expliquai-je.

Ecoute ! Je suis Charon le passeur des…

PAF !

Le psychopompe du Styx possédait certainement le même pouvoir que moi, à en juger par le nuage noir qui irradiait de lui. Toutefois, il avait commis l'erreur de sous-estimer son adversaire. C'est que contrairement à lui, je ne portais pas d'armure, de cuir ou de métal.

Charon aurait dû se méfier. J'étais le seul être vêtu d'une toge grecque au milieu de ces corps nus et décharnés, le seul visage décidé dans cette foule d'inconnus ayant perdu leur identité dans la folie, le seul propriétaire de sandales solidement lacées, le seul qui ne baissait pas la tête au moment de charger un inconnu terrifiant.

Je projetai à la vitesse d'une étoile filante l'extraordinaire énergie conférée par mon étoile. Cette source divine que je sentais poindre au plus profond de moi, un brasier glacial, une épée au fil tranchant prête à frapper, l'image même de la Justice. Puissance capable de déplacer les montagnes, de détourner les fleuves, de disperser les nuages, mais puissance bonne qui n'agit que pour une juste cause.

La vague d'énergie se déploya sous la forme indistincte d'une créature mythologique. Mon inexpérience étant telle dans la maîtrise du cosmos, j'avais tout bonnement projeté mon feu stellaire dans sa forme brute, sans chercher à le canaliser.

Le résultat aurait fait rire n'importe quel spectre débutant mais Charon se fit surprendre par la vitesse de cette attaque qu'il n'attendait pas. Il fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là et termina sa course contre un rocher dans un craquement sinistre.

Son casque chut à terre en même temps qu'un filet de sang.

Arrête immédiatement…, m'invectiva une autre voix.

De quoi j'me…

PLOUF !

Un coup surpuissant porté à une vitesse défiant le bon sens m'avait propulsé dans les eaux du Styx. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, si court que je n'avais rien compris. C'était comme si l'Invisible lui-même avait usé de sa volonté divine pour me punir.

Je t'avais prévenu, déclara très calmement un homme sur la berge.

Un homme ?

Il fallait être fou pour le confondre avec ces innombrables mortels inutiles qui peuplaient la terre. De cet être irradiait une sensation de puissance, de majesté et surtout de droiture. Il semblait capable de s'emporter mais je sentais chez lui une opinion droite légendaire, la force de cœur qui avait poussé tous les grands athéniens à accomplir des miracles.

Il portait une armure étincelante comme celle du passeur Charon. Les deux protections se ressemblaient au niveau de la matière mais le nouveau venu, un noble certainement à en juger par son allure, portait des ailes dans le dos.

Ah ! Agh ! Bloub !

_Par tous les dieux ! Je suis attiré au fond de l'eau par une force obscure !_

Comme tout bon grec qui se respecte je savais nager. Or je commençais à sombrer, cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre d'une force maléfique, un mauvais génie des eaux !

Je commençai par battre des bras en tout sens pour essayer de remonter. Arrivé à la surface j'eus à peine le temps de cracher les quelques outres d'eau glacée que j'avais avalé, que je fus à nouveau attiré vers le fond.

J'eus alors une réaction, que je ne savais pas encore être commune à tous les chevaliers, je fis exploser mon Cosmos !

En un instant, pressé par l'envie de ne pas mourir une nouvelle fois, je rassemblai en mon âme ce nuage sombre qui emplissait mon âme et le fis jaillir tout autour de moi comme la lumière se répand au lever du soleil.

Une onde de choc se forma tout autour de moi et repoussa dans un tout indéfini eaux glaciales, morts décharnés et fantômes de poissons en tous genres.

Profitant de ma nouvelle force je rejoignis la rive en quelques brasses, et ce, plus rapidement que le meilleur des marins. Je sortis de l'eau et m'agenouillai au sol pour finir de cracher ce que j'avais ingurgité. Pour couronner le tout, l'utilisation de ma nouvelle énergie avait tendance à me fatiguer rapidement.

Keuf ! Pteuf ! Keuf ! ajoutai-je en crachant les litres d'eau (eau douce, c'était donc un fleuve me dis-je à moi-même).

Cette attitude désordonnée est commune à tous les spectres qui viennent de s'éveiller. C'est d'autant plus flagrant s'ils ont eu une mort violente, aussi je ne te tiendrai pas rigueur de ton attitude, répondit calmement l'inconnu.

Il ne se formalisait pas davantage de mon attitude, que j'aurais moi-même jugé folle.

Pffuu ! Keuf ! Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je suis…

Le citoyen Démosthène, fils de Polémarque et de Diotime. Originaire du dème d'Assos, on t'a surnommé « Rune » à cause de tes brillantes capacités intellectuelles.

Ebahissement.

Tout le monde ou presque savait cela dans ma cité mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on me reconnaisse dans le monde des morts (qui devait voir passer plus de cent fois l'équivalent de ma cité chaque saison).

Comment le savez-vous ?

Il n'y a rien que le dieu n'ignore. Toute ta vie est inscrite dans le registre des morts. Il m'a suffi de consulter le livre divin. De plus, le devin Thirésias m'avait averti de ton retour prochain.

Mon retour ?

Tu es mort depuis cinq ans maintenant. Nous attendions que ton esprit revienne des étoiles.

Je n'avais pas tout assimilé toutefois un élément retint mon attention.

Cinq années ! La peste soit de Cronos ! Que s'est-il passé durant cette période ? Athènes ! Ma cité ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le sort des mortels ne te concerne plus désormais…

Excusez-moi d'insister mais ce sont des chevaliers sacrés de Poséidon au service d'Arès qui m'ont occis dans le but avoué de répandre le chaos.

Froncement de sourcils chez mon interlocuteur.

Ma dernière réplique, bien qu'insensée en apparence, semblait receler une vérité insoupçonnée pour certains.

Répète-moi ça…des chevaliers sacrés de Poséidon au service d'Arès ?

C'est du moins ce que j'ai compris. Les trois possédaient des pouvoirs surhumains semblables aux vôtres. Le premier portait une armure en corail, le second jouait d'une flûte meurtrière et le troisième se faisait traiter de Berseker.

Tu essaies de me dire que des Marinas de Poséidon alliés à des Bersekers d'Arès tentent de semer le trouble dans le monde des vivants sans l'autorisation de leur dieu ?

Euh…à dire vrai…je ne suis certain de rien…finalement je crains de m'égarer dans mes spéculations.

Certaines choses qui te paraissaient étranges vont devenir normales. Les choses qui te paraissaient normales vont devenir étranges. Tu n'es plus un mortel ordinaire. Tu es désormais un spectre au service d'Hadès.

_Etant donné toutes les choses extraordinaires qui me sont arrivées, j'en viens presque à trouver cela normal. _

J'ai mis ma vie au service de la Justice. Je peux continuer après la mort.

Très bien. Je vais te conduire auprès du dieu. L'eau du Styx a dû emporter avec elle toutes tes impuretés.

Je me retournai vers le fleuve sombre.

Le Styx ? N'est-ce pas le fleuve dans lequel Achille a été plongé ? Vais-je devenir invincible à mon tour ? demandai-je en mirant l'onde.

Hin ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tous les serviteurs d'Hadès reçoivent la vie éternelle. Maintenant partons…

Un instant ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es…et je n'ai pas l'habitude de suivre un homme qui tait son nom. Si tu n'as aucune honte à te présenter, fais-le. Tu sais tout de moi et je ne sais rien de toi, cela ne me convient guère.

Il me semblait évident que l'inconnu chercher à me dissimuler son nom car celui-ci devait être attribué à quelques méfaits. Mais je compris bien vite mon erreur. L'agacement que je lisais sur son visage venait plus de mon attitude curieuse que de sa véritable identité. Je réalisai qu'il n'avait agi que par modestie lorsque j'entendis ces quelques mots souffler entre ses lèvres.

Je suis Rhadamanthe.

Rhadamanthe !

Inutile de déclamer le nom de ses ancêtres ou de son territoire, il n'y avait qu'un seul Rhadamanthe à travers tous les mondes connus qui se présenterait de cette manière, en étant sûr d'être reconnu.

Non ! m'exclamai-je, estomaqué.

Par le chien ! Vous êtes Rhadamanthe ! Le fondateur du code crétois ! Un des hommes les plus juste que la terre ait jamais porté ! Le fils de Zeus ! Celui qui remplace Hadès au tribunal des enfers !

Puis prenant conscience de mon attitude irrespectueuse, je m'agenouillai prestement en baissant la tête.

Pardonnez-moi sire ! Pour mon attitude, mes paroles insensées, mes actes violents, je n'ai aucune excuse…

Rhadamanthe sourit, amusé par ce qu'il jugeait être des pitreries.

Relève-toi Rune. Si tu es encore là c'est que Dieu n'a pas jugé bon de t'anéantir.

Je me remis debout.

Merci mon dieu…

Quand je parle de dieu…je parle bien évidemment du seul et unique…HADES. Contrairement aux rumeurs que tu as pu entendre dans le monde des vivants, je n'ai pas d'origine divine. J'ai été un simple mortel comme toi, avant que le grandissime Hadès fasse de moi sa première étoile.

Très bien sire…

J'ai été roi des hommes dans mon vivant. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus roi. Je suis un Spectre au service de sa majesté, un Juge du tribunal des Enfers.

Bien votre majesté. Je respecte les trois Juges pour leur valeur.

Oui…mais en réalité nous ne sommes que deux…Je travaille au tribunal avec le Juge Eaque et pour dire vrai, nous avons beaucoup de travail et l'aide d'un auxiliaire ne serait pas de refus.

Et qu'en est-il du juge Triptolème ?

…hmmmmmm…

Ne me dites pas que c'est le fourbe Minos qui occupe le troisième poste de Juge au tribunal !

Non. Mais voilà…l'étoile que je pensais être celle du troisième juge a absorbé deux âmes au lieu d'une seule. Tant qu'elle ne se décidera pas à prendre forme humaine, je ne pourrais pas te dire qui est le dernier juge, répondit Rhadamanthe.

? Les étoiles se joueraient de nous ?

Les étoiles sont mystérieuses et comme tout mystère, il nous dépasse. Hadès détient les réponses et Dieu est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je vous fais confiance…et j'accorde toute ma foi à Hadès.

Fort bien. Maintenant l'affaire est entendue, nous allons nous rendre à l'autre bout du monde.

Comment ? Il faudrait d'abord traverser ce fleuve…et j'ai assommé le passeur dans ma folie… »

Un halo d'énergie nous engloba et nous disparûmes, emportant avec moi les dernières paroles sensées. Mais qu'est-ce qui garde un sens dans ce monde d'en bas ?

**Guidecca, la sphère du Dieu**

C'est assurément la force d'un dieu qui nous amena jusque-là, puisque le sort des humains est de marcher pour se déplacer. Apparaître au cœur d'un temple alors que je me trouvais l'instant d'avant sur les rives du Styx était prodigieux.

Sir Rhadamanthe ne semblait guère troublé, comme si ce voyage miraculeux était pour lui une habitude. Pour ma part j'étais effaré de tout ce que je voyais.

Nous étions dans une pièce immense soutenue par de gigantesques colonnes corinthiennes. La voûte du plafond planait à soixante coudées au-dessus de nos têtes. Le dallage au sol resplendissait tant il était poncé avec soin. La roche utilisée pour la réalisation de l'ouvrage m'était inconnue mais je me doutais bien qu'un dieu méritait le meilleur du monde divin.

Dans mon pays natal les habitations étaient si solides qu'un voleur pouvait traverser les murs. Hormis nos lieux de culte, réalisés par les plus grands artistes de notre siècle, nos constructions n'avaient rien d'éternel. Ce palais, ou du moins ce que j'en voyais, représentait tout le contraire. Dans le monde des morts où tout est censé finir, le bâtiment se dressait là inaltérable, prêt à défier les siècles pour faire valoir son immortalité.

Peut-être est-ce cet aspect invincible, incorruptible, qui me fit trouver belle cette roche. Hadès l'avait choisie à son image : inflexible. Pour le dieu de la Justice, c'était logique de se bâtir un temple éternel qui n'admettait aucune digression.

Ou peut-être est-ce l'aspect spartiate de la salle qui me séduisit. Hormis les colonnes, les rideaux et deux statues colossales, je ne voyais pas de mobilier ou de foule d'indésirables. Etrange. Habituellement les rois ou les tyrans préfèrent les salles de réception fastueuses et somptueuses qui leur servent à étaler toute la richesse matérielle qu'ils possèdent. Mais un dieu est au-dessus de ces considérations. Mon dieu est un être sage qui juge le cœur des hommes et non leur richesse.

S'il a choisi Rhadamanthe, ce n'est pas pour ses origines royales (ou divines s'il est vraiment fils de Zeus) mais bien parce qu'il est un homme juste.

Tiens ! Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un rapport entre l'étrange armure de sa majesté et les deux statues qui encadrent l'escalier. Un sculpteur, fort habile, y a représenté des créatures monstrueuses dont le nom m'échappe (peut-être n'appartiennent-elles pas à la mythologie, et après tout, nous pauvres humains, ne connaissons rien). Les bêtes sont semblables, peut-être des jumeaux ? Elles de grandes ailes et une sorte de bec rempli de dents acérées, il doit s'agir d'une espèce de chimère.

Les sculptures sont impressionnantes et doivent facilement terroriser les peuples qui défilent ici mais pour ma part je suis davantage ébloui par le silence qui règne ici. Ce calme olympien est un décor autrement plus noble qu'une horde de laquais résolus à faire du bruit inutilement.

« Te voici à Guidecca, la quatrième sphère du monde sous-terrain et la demeure de notre dieu.

Mes yeux sont éblouis par toute cette beauté mais mon cœur l'est encore plus par ce qui est invisible.

Maintenant prosterne-toi. Notre vénéré maître va apparaître en haut de ses marches et nous devons lui présenter nos respects.

Cela s'entend.

Je mis un genou à terre et baissai la tête. J'étais résolu à adopter une attitude pieuse toutefois un détail me dérangeait.

A quoi servait donc ces rideaux en haut de l'escalier ? De grandes tentures, de grande qualité, l'œuvre admirable d'une dizaine de tisserands aussi habiles que des araignées, masquaient aux regards curieux le fond de la pièce. Le trône de notre dieu était-il masqué par ces incroyables rideaux aux couleurs sombres ? Hadès étant le maître du monde invisible, était-il lui-même invisible ?

Par Zeus non, quelle folie. Même les enfants savent que le dieu s'est fait forger un casque qui le rend invisible, c'est donc qu'il ne l'est pas en temps normal.

A quoi servent ces tentures, sir ? demandai-je, poussé par la curiosité.

Nous, simples humains n'avons pas le droit de regarder le dieu.

Comment ? Tu veux dire qu'il se cache derrière ces rideaux ?

UN DIEU NE SE CACHE PAS ! tonna Rhadamanthe.

Si fait. Je suis bien de cet avis mais je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un l'a déjà vu…majesté, l'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

Mon interlocuteur refusa de répondre et détourna la tête.

Devant ce mutisme je résolus de me relever. Je n'allais pas m'agenouiller devant un simple rideau, c'était ridicule. Les cas ne manquent pas, dans l'histoire, où des hommes se sont fait passer pour des dieux en créant un mystère autour d'eux. De simples mortels ont déjà essayé d'usurper les privilèges des immortels. Mais ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

Je fis quelques pas en direction des escaliers, à la grande surprise de Rhadamanthe qui n'essaya pas de m'en empêcher.

Je ne suis qu'un humain. J'ai besoin de voir pour croire, répondis-je sans me retourner.

Soudain un nuage pesant se matérialisa dans la pièce. Non, ce n'était pas un nuage mais une impression diffuse de lourdeur. C'était…c'était…une immense aura, démentielle, divine, colossale, gigantesque, titanesque…que sais-je encore ! C'était au-delà du descriptible. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer instantanément comme s'il était emprisonné dans une gangue de métal froid. Mais de ce gel émanait aussi une chaleur, une lumière, douce et forte à la fois, capable de réchauffer comme de brûler : un soleil.

L'ombre ressemblait à l'aura qui était apparu autour de moi lors des combats mais celle-ci était…dix, cent, mille fois plus importante ! Ce pouvoir était au-delà des mathématiques, impossible à mesurer.

L'atmosphère était comme celle d'un jour d'orage, lourde et chargée, mais il n'y avait pas d'orage dans le ciel, juste cette présence.

Juste cette silhouette derrière le rideau.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai face contre terre, avec toute la piété dont j'étais capable. Une larme m'échappa. Enfin je l'avais trouvé, le dieu.

Enfin je croyais en lui, sans réserve, débarrassé de mes doutes.

**Qui est-ce, Rhadamanthe ?** demanda une voix divine.

Je m'étais attendu à un coup de tonnerre mais la voix du dieu ressemblait plus au souffle du vent. Le vent houleux qui agite la mort les soirs d'orage, il est presque impalpable mais fait plier les arbres sous sa grandeur.

Je vous amène le citoyen Rune de la cité d'Athènes. L'étoile céleste du talent l'a choisi.

Le roi resta un moment silencieux, gardant la tête baissée. Il était moins affecté que moi par la présence du dieu, l'habitude sans doute, mais gardait toujours cette attitude respectueuse, qui forçait l'admiration.

**Je sens qu'une triste affaire tourmente ton cœur Rhadamanthe.**

Oui, votre majesté. Avant de mourir votre nouveau serviteur a pris connaissance d'un complot visant à manipuler les dieux pour servir les intérêts de quelques humains ambitieux.

**Et comme cela remonte à cinq cycles tu te dis que leur machination arrivera bientôt à terme.**

Vous avez deviné juste comme toujours.

Nul moyen de savoir si Hadès esquissait un sourire derrière son rideau.

**Les gens qui complotent contre les dieux doivent subir la peine maximale. Tu vas donc te rendre dans le monde des vivants et traquer les coupables. Ne châtie pas un innocent dans ta hâte. Trouve les coupables et exécute-les. Ne te soucie de savoir s'ils sont au service d'un dieu, la Justice est la même pour tous.**

Bien mon maître, répondit Rhadamanthe, ravi de cette réponse.

**Et qu'allons-nous faire de ma nouvelle recrue ?** demanda le dieu.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Un instant mon corps se pétrifia et je me retrouvai dans l'incapacité de parler. La peur était un sentiment naturel que l'on pouvait éprouver en maintes circonstances, dans un discours comme dans un combat, mais je n'avais jamais senti le regard d'un dieu peser sur moi.

S'il avait été possible de me baisser davantage je l'aurais fait mais j'étais déjà face contre terre.

Je suis votre humble serviteur, votre majesté, votre grandeur, votre divinité…

**Je sais qui tu es, car je sais tout. Tu n'es qu'un simple paysan, homme de fer ou de bronze. Toutefois je vois un cœur d'or et d'argent. Je suis le dieu de l'invisible et rien ne m'échappe. J'ai créé plusieurs dimensions dans le monde sous-terrain pour que chaque homme reçoive dans l'autre monde la récompense, ou le châtiment, pour la vie qu'il a mené sur terre. Dans l'Hadès il existe huit prisons dans lesquelles mes serviteurs infligent des tourments plus désagréables les uns que les autres aux hommes de peu de foi. Tu es conscient de tout cela. Alors sachant tout cela, acceptes-tu de me servir ? **

Sans hésiter.

Oui votre majesté. Je donnerai mon corps, ma vie, mon âme pour vous servir. Peu m'importe d'affronter l'éternité tant qu'il s'agisse de faire respecter la Justice.

**Excellent…j'ai suivi ta vie de mortel et comme toute l'Attique je sais à quel point ton sens de la Justice est aiguisé. Je pense que t'attribuer un rôle au tribunal de la première prison te conviendra.**

Je vous remercie de votre confiance, votre divinité. Que devrais-je faire ?

**Juger les morts**.

Comme vous voudrez votre grandeur toutefois…un homme a-t-il le droit de juger ses semblables ? C'est vous le dieu de la Justice, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir rendre des jugements parfaitement conformes à la loi morale.

**Sache que les trois Juges rendent la Justice en mon nom. Je les ai dotés d'un livre magique qui recense tous les péchés commis par les morts. Tu auras aussi le droit de rendre la Justice en mon nom en jugeant les morts. **

Bien votre majesté.

**Rhadamanthe. Emmène le nouveau juge assistant à la Caïna. Son surplis l'y attend**. »

**Caïna, sous-sol, entrepôt des surplis**

La Caïna.

La première des quatre sphères du Cocyte est la demeure de sire Rhadamanthe et le principal rempart contre les envahisseurs éventuels. Bien que personne ne soit assez fou, ou puissant pour venir défier sa majesté Hadès dans son royaume sous-terrain, le dieu, dans sa grande sagesse, a prudemment laissé son plus fidèle serviteur à l'entrée de la dernière prison.

Personne ne peut entrer, ou sortir, de l'éternelle geôle de glace sans la permission du Juge.

Le palais du juge est impressionnant à tous égards. Hauts de cinquante coudées, il a été taillé dans un marbre magnifique, avec une adresse étonnante. Des sculptures de monstres surplombent la huitième vallée. Ces créatures ailées mythologiques ne sont pas sans rappeler l'étonnant surplis du sieur Rhadamanthe.

L'aspect qui se dégage du bâtiment est double. Il exprime toute la puissance, toute la force de son propriétaire, ainsi que la beauté que le dieu Hadès accorde à ses fidèles. Nul doute possible, notre divinité est sage et, en être juste, il récompense les hommes valeureux.

Nous descendîmes au premier sous-sol de cet édifice magnifique, œuvre de plus d'un millier d'artisans m'a-t-on dit. Il eut été difficile de ne pas se perdre dans le dédale de couloirs et la multitude de pièces tant l'immensité du palais était vertigineuse. Toutefois, le juge Rhadamanthe se distinguait par son pragmatisme. Le serviteur d'Hadès avait demandé des allées nettes et dégagées dans sa demeure pour que tout visiteur puisse la traverser sans encombre.

En cas de conflit, les combats se dérouleraient dans l'avenue principale et ne gâteraient pas le reste du bâtiment. Les humains était si friands de destruction gratuite que c'en était pitoyable.

Hadès, notre dieu adoré avait décidé de mettre les surplis sous la garde de son plus puissant serviteur. De ce fait, personne n'oserait tenter de les voler. De plus, le sous-sol du juge était gardé en permanence par des gardes-squelettes. Ces hommes de valeur moyenne constituaient une sorte d'armée d'occupation. Leur fonction était plus honorifique qu'active, car excepté le fait de rosser les morts révoltés, ils n'avaient guère d'occupation.

De surcroît, dans les guerres dites saintes, où les dieux venaient à s'affronter, Hadès comptait utiliser ses étoiles. Nous seuls étions capables de créer une énergie semblable à celle des dieux.

Les Spectres.

Chevaliers d'élite au service de la Justice. Que nous soyons des étoiles terrestres, célestes ou des Juges, je compris rapidement que nous étions des guerriers puissants qu'il ne fallait sous-estimer sous aucun prétexte.

Quand je vis les rangées de surplis, je réalisai à quel point l'armée d'Hadès, au grand complet, serait puissante.

Les armures étaient rangées sous forme de sculpture. Apparemment, on pouvait démonter les statuettes pour se vêtir des différentes pièces d'armurerie. Tous les Surplis avaient été réalisés dans cette étrange matière noire scintillante, outrage à la nature terrestre.

Où se portait mon regard je voyais des monstres mythologiques sortir de l'ombre et se tenir prêts à bondir. J'en reconnaissais certains comme le griffon ou le cyclope mais la plupart m'étaient inconnus. Non pas que le talent des sculpteurs soit en cause, chaque statue était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, riche en détail et d'une grande propreté mais la forme générale des créatures ne m'évoquait rien.

Ou plutôt elle réveillait dans mon imagination les souvenirs des récits de marins. Ceux qui avaient voyagé à travers le monde, jusque chez les barbares du bout du monde pour y faire du troc, ramenaient avec eux quantité de récits effrayants sur les créatures diaboliques qui couraient dans les légendes locales.

Nous tournâmes à l'angle d'une rangée et je découvris le gardien des lieux.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant que c'était une femme. Grande, aux traits fins, de longs cheveux verts émeraude tombaient dans son dos. Je l'aurais jugé d'une grande beauté si elle n'avait pas eu ce visage glaciale, où toute joie semblait éteinte. Son corps semblait jeune, mais son esprit tourmenté par le grand âge. Ses yeux opalescents ne brillaient plus.

Je fus intrigué par les deux points qu'elle portait sur le front mais ne posai aucune question.

L'étrangère portait un surplis, moins étincelant que celui du juge, ce qui laissait entendre une puissance dangereuse. Dans ma cité, les femmes ne se battaient pas. Dépourvues de qualité elles ne peuvent pas se voir attribuer de travail important.

Mais si Hadès a jugé bon d'élire une femme parmi ses plus fidèles serviteurs, je ferai mieux d'oublier les vieilles coutumes de mon pays.

Sir Rhadamanthe fit les présentations.

« Citoyen Rune. Voici Circé de la sorcière, de l'étoile céleste de la magie.

Circé !

La sorcière !

Elle portait bien son nom la bougresse. Depuis des siècles, cette créature maudite terrifiait les foules. Ses odieux maléfices n'étaient rien en comparaison de son indicible cruauté, disait-on. Inconsciemment, j'eus un mouvement de recul.

Cela n'échappa pas au Juge qui sourit.

Si nous la surnommons « sorcière » dans l'Hadès, ce n'est pas pour sa magie maléfique. Mais c'est bien plutôt pour ses dons extraordinaires en matière de guérison. Elle est la seule dans le royaume sous-terrain à savoir réparer les Surplis.

Ce n'est pas le travail d'un banal artisan, admis-je.

Circé, poursuivit le juge imperturbable. Rune est l'étoile céleste du talent. Sa majesté Hadès m'a intimé de l'amener ici pour qu'il reçoive son surplis.

Très bien. Qu'il enflamme son cosmos, répondit la sorcière sur un ton blasé.

Que je quoi ?

Les surplis que tu vois autour de toi sont comme nous. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui survivent dans le royaume sous-terrain grâce à un don exceptionnel. Bien que très dociles, ils conservent une certaine liberté.

_Comment ?_

_Des armures vivantes ?_

_Mais sont-elles des esclaves ou des hommes libres ?_

L'armure décide autant de son porteur que le porteur de son surplis.

Je comprends. C'est une sorte de contrat.

Je me tournai alors vers les sombres rangées, embrassant du regard chacune des statuettes monstrueuses. Difficile à dire laquelle m'attirait le plus. Toutes possédaient ce contraste particulier, cette combinaison de grâce infinie et d'aura terrifiante. Une armure était par définition belle et dangereuse, comme le feu, étincelant et aveuglant qui peut vous emporter si vous n'y prenez pas garde.

Mais une ressortait du lot. Je sentais sa voix m'appeler. J'avançais de quelques pas, ne prêtant plus attention aux sculptures monstrueuses. Je commençai à sentir la présence de MON surplis, car il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un. A vrai dire, mon cœur le trouva avant mes yeux.

L'armure noire représentait une créature inconnue. Deux cornes sur la tête, une rangée de dents inquiétante, deux ailes membraneuses dans le dos, un fouet pendait négligemment au sol, une épée ceignait au fourreau. L'aspect était terrifiant, voire beau dans une certaine mesure, mais je voyais bien plus que cela dans ce surplis.

J'y voyais un reflet de mon âme, un reflet de cette lumière stellaire qui habitait maintenant en moi. Je touchai du bout des doigts le métal froid et sentit la créature réagir à mon aura. Nous avions immédiatement compris que nous étions liés, liés pour l'éternité.

Quelle est cette créature ?

C'est le Balrog, répondit Circé.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? repris-je, conscient que cette bête n'apparaissait pas dans la mythologie. Je ne risquais pas de la connaître.

Rhadamanthe répondit.

Les cyclopes d'Héphaïstos m'ont raconté une histoire…à l'aube des temps, le dieu suprême Cronos régnait en maître sur les univers. Mais une armée de créatures ailées, filles de la lumière, se dressèrent contre lui. L'entité primordiale décida alors de créer des centaines de milliers de monstres tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. Les balrogs représentaient le summum de cette création divine. Des monstres nés des flammes ardentes du feu de la terre mêlées aux ténèbres angoissantes du Tartare. Cronos les considérait comme ses plus brillants serviteurs.

Le serviteur…ce monstre existe-t-il encore ?

Effectivement. Sa Majesté a sauvé quelques créatures de l'ancien temps. Il a enfoui les derniers balrogs dans les entrailles du monde sous-terrain, près du cœur de Gaïa. Le dieu les a chargé de réguler les fondations des Enfers et ils s'en acquittent bien.

Il y a plus profond que le monde souterrain…

La profondeur peut se trouver partout. Dans les endroits les plus inattendus et même dans le cœur des hommes…

L'Olympe est au-dessus du monde des humains et pourtant ils ne voient rien. L'Hadès est au-dessous du monde des vivants et voit tout ce qui est vraiment important. Je préfère être dans la profondeur que dans la hauteur. Mon choix est fait…et je crois que la providence du dieu m'y a amené… »

Je serai Rune, du balrog, de l'étoile céleste du talent !

**FIN**

Cf, _La république_ de Platon

L'Invisible c'est Hades. En latin "a-video" ce qu'on ne voit pas.

« Par le chien » n'est pas une expression vulgaire, loin s'en faut. Dans l'Antiquité il était appelé serment par le chien ou encore serment de Rhadamanthe, d'où l'exclamation de Rune.

Pour les athéniens, il était inconcevable que Minos ait été nommé Juge des Enfers. N'est pas juste un homme qui jette en pâture au Minotaure des innocents. Les athéniens pensaient donc que le troisième juge était Triptolème (réputé comme tous les autres pour avoir suivi la Justice durant sa vie).


	7. epilogue

Epilogue : qu'est-ce que la Justice ?

« Un homme n'est pas Dieu, il n'a pas le droit de juger autrui. »

Les paroles du chevalier des gémeaux, à moins que ce ne fussent les miennes, continuaient de résonner dans mon cœur alors que j'avais péri depuis un moment déjà.

Le pouvoir destructeur du fouet de Balrog s'était retourné contre moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'attaquer moi et non ce perfide chevalier d'Athéna qui avait manipulé les dieux ? Circé m'avait averti que les armes du jugement décidaient seules de leur cible.

Cela étant, ne restaient que deux explications. Soit l'habile Kanon avait usé d'illusions pour retourner mon fouet contre moi. Soit, mon arme avait jugé que je ne servais plus la justice.

« Un homme n'est pas Dieu, il n'a pas le droit de juger autrui. »

Avais-je réellement le droit de juger autrui ? Je ne m'étais pas octroyé ce pouvoir par la force comme les tyrans qui font loi de leur simple intérêt. Homme j'avais été élu par les citoyens. Spectre j'avais été choisi par le Dieu suprême pour ce rôle.

Sanctuaire d'Athènes.

Le spectre du wyvern jeta négligemment le corps inconscient du silver saint, sur le sol marbré. Un lion d'or surgit à propos, sentant l'odeur d'une proie inhabituelle. Le dragon wyvern, avec sa majesté caractéristique, le salua civilement.

« Leo saint, Miltiade. Ton pouvoir, ton rang ou ta vertu aussi impressionnants soient-ils ne te donnent pas tous les droits. Un homme de ma condition n'a pas à perdre son temps en rossant tes disciples.

Mon apprenti a commis une erreur mais c'est la fougue de la jeunesse qui l'a aveuglé. Il comprendra avec l'âge que la chasseur habile sait à quel moment il faut frapper.

Pour avoir reçu l'enseignement du libra saint, le vieil homme possédait un calme olympien, toutefois le lion ne dormait que d'un œil au fond de son âme.

Par tous les dieux ! Que viens-tu faire dans ce lieu ? Serviteur d'Hadès ! Ne sais-tu pas que les perses sont à nos portes ! Les citoyens vont tenter de les repousser mais je crains que les hommes libres ne s'inclinent devant la multitude des mercenaires du Grand Roi.

Et tu ne peux décemment pas laisser Athènes, cité-sanctuaire de la divine Athéna, tomber entre des mains étrangères. L'équilibre avec l'Ebranleur des sols serait rompu. Toutefois, l'intervention d'un chevalier sacré dans les affaires des mortels sèmera le désordre, en proportion égale.

Tu vois dans quel embarras je me trouve. Mais dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène car les dieux ne t'ont pas placé là sans raison, devina le leo saint.

Mon dieu m'a ordonné de faire Justice. Tu crois avoir affaire à des hommes mais l'histoire est tout autre. Mes recherches m'ont permis de découvrir la cause de cette guerre semi-sainte.

Parle ! Par Athéna, explique-toi !

Des généraux de Poséidon se sont ralliés à Arès. Ils tentent d'opposer Athéna à Poséidon, les dieux grecs aux idoles perses. Leur but est de semer le chaos pour que le dieu guerrier s'empare des deux mondes.

Ah les fourbes ! Les mécréants ! Les lâches ! Les fous ! Les impies ! Oser trahir son dieu ! Ces traîtres ne méritent que la mort !

Ils méritent bien plus que cela… »

Dieu.

Hadès peut-il juger autrui ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui en donne le droit ?

Est-ce sa force infinie qui fait de lui le Juge suprême ?

Est-ce sa connaissance du bien et du mal ?

N'a-t-il pas créé le livre magique capable de recenser les péchés de tous les morts ?

Le wyvern était paralysé, empêtré dans la toile musicale que l'odieuse sirène avait tissée. A quelques pas, le lion d'or avait renoncé au combat. Son maître, libra saint, apparaissait sous ses yeux crédules, qui ne voyaient là que le propre reflet de son cœur, exploité par le démoniaque Thrasymaque.

Châtier les bersekers, ces immondes sauvages guerriers, avait consisté en une série d'exécutions pour le juge des Enfers qui ne voyaient en eux que des condamnés, pas des adversaires. De même, les généraux de Poséidon ne méritaient pas ce titre, bien que leurs pouvoirs soient terrifiants. Rhadamanthe leur refusa l'honneur d'un combat singulier.

Le terrible cosmos obscur se déploya et une multitude de projectiles meurtriers fusa. Thrasymaque fut fauché par la mort avant de pouvoir assassiner l'innocent Miltiade. Le lion d'or recouvrit ses esprits. Son rugissement sonore emporta les ridicules notes de la sirène.

Rhadamanthe se félicita ce jour-là. Il avait sacrifié son honneur de combattant pour assurer la victoire de deux hommes justes. Sa grande prudence lui avait permis de triompher.

Car, pour juger correctement ce qui est un péché, il faut assurément savoir ce qu'est le bien et ce qu'est le mal. La Justice n'est-elle pas l'art de juger correctement ?

Je ne sais plus…

Finalement, qu'est-ce que la Justice ?

Le wyvern et le lion se relèvent à nouveau. Leurs corps sont brisés mais le cosmos est immortel.

A une brassée, se dresse un dieu perse. Arhiman, le dieu du mal ! Il regarde sa main, hébété, et voit couler un liquide rouge.

Rhadamanthe jubile. Sa théorie était exacte : les idoles étrangères sont moins fortes que les divinités mineures au service d'Hadès. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait qu'Arhiman ait choisi de s'incarner dans un corps humain ? Miltiade répugnait à lever la main contre un dieu, mais les étrangers ne comptent pas comme des grecs.

Les cosmos s'enflamment à nouveau. L'or et la nuit se mêlent dans une pluie d'étoiles filantes qui terrasse la démoniaque idole perse.

Qu'est-ce que le bien ? Qu'est-ce que le mal ?

Qu'est-ce que la Justice ?

FIN 


End file.
